


The unconfirmed

by Food_before_love



Category: Magic - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-03-14 17:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 31,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18952366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Food_before_love/pseuds/Food_before_love
Summary: "Never let anyone know what you are capable of Amethyst. Never." my mothers last words before the fire burned her body. Before my father was impaled by the glistening sword before my very eyes while he tried to protect my sister and I. "get her out of here Jasper!" I'm yanked away from the flames. Leaving everything I love behind. My home... Years of hiding what I am... Years of running from the king and his ways. My sister and I have stayed clear from sight.2 years laterWe were confirmed dead. It was for the best, but when the king finally captures us while he was taking a stroll on the outer skirts of the kingdom we're forced to become his slaves. His toys. He chose me of all people. I never wanted this. I never wanted to be caught and have my sister stuck in this, But one thing I know is I will avenge my parents. I will kill the king and let my parents rest in peace knowing they shouldn't worry for anyone else. Will he recognize me... Know who I am? Remember why he had killed my family? Will he remember the threat my sister and I are to human society and his power?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [A very good friend of mine](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=A+very+good+friend+of+mine).



Fire.

Burning.

Screams.

That's all I hear. The raging yells of men everywhere. They're after us. They only came here to destroy us. I run through the fire filled house searching for my parents. I need to find them before they get hurt. Its all I can think about. "Save mother. Save father. Save my sister." I don't think, I just move. Running as fast as my small legs will carry me. My own safety isn't on my mind. 

"Mother!!" I scream as loud as I can. "FATHER!" I inhale a great amount of smoke and cough. It’s all too much, I can't do this...

"Amethyst stay down!!" suddenly as I'm about to hit the ground a pair of warm firm arms catch me. I look up to see my older sister Jasper. Shes’ okay. "We have to get out of here okay." she holds me close picking me up but I yank her dress almost tearing it. "What about mother and father?" my voice begins to become weak. I can't take the smoke. She runs down the stairs ignoring me and she heads straight for the living room. She yanks our mother's sword from the wall and places the scabbard around her waist, going for the door but its blocked by the roof caving in. She screams shielding me from the burning evil dark flames that would probably love to engulf me. She runs toward the front door seeing no other way but there before our eyes is our worst nightmare.

"J-Jasper." Her name stammers out of my mouth barley above a whisper. There before me... Our father stands being impaled by his own sword. He looks shocked. His dark skin glowing a bit from the raging flames that dance around us. He looks at the man stabbing him with eyes of betrayal. The man holding the sword is serious. His face as hard as stone and as cruel as the devil himself. He shows no emotions. Meaning he wasn't affected by stabbing my father the slightest bit. "Father!!" my voice suddenly is regained and I scream trying to break free from my 16 year old sister’s arms. The man looks over yanking out the sword and kicking my father to the ground leaving him to bleed. His green eyes remain open as his head falls to the side. The man in all black looks at us and frowns. As I look at him, I see a familiar face.

"I knew you were here somewhere." he marches toward us but Jasper moves back and our mother jumps in front of us swinging a chair with all her might at the man. She succeeds in hitting him in the head and knocking him to the ground. Her white night gown dirty and torn, her blonde hair once straight down to her lower back is now a mess and tangled. Her face glistening a bit from sweat. Beautiful and clear white skin now a little dirty as if signs of a struggle. Her blue eyes that hold the slightest tint of green only seeking to protect what she loves. The man grabs her by the wrist attempting to shove her but she took this as an advantaged and grabbed him getting out of his grip head budding him. She kicks the man in the stomach turning to us. 

"Listen to me Jasper, get Amethyst out of here, as far away from the kingdom as you can. Both of you can never be found or else you will be killed." she places necklaces on our necks and I jump into her arms crying. She puts me down after kissing my forehead along with My sister. I look at my necklace to see the sign of our village. The amulet of the princess of the Stone tribe... "Fight. Both of you remember what your father and I have taught you. Remember who you are. You are not weak, you are the descendants of the Gods. Stay away from the king… that’s all I beg of you... I.... I love both of you very much.... Now go !" she yanks me out of the house and Jasper pulls me along.

The man is still on the ground but another man comes from the shadows yanking my mother into the house. She screams as I cry out for her. Taylor does as well. She fights with the man to keep him away. He's not aiming for her. He's aiming for us. Our parents were just in the way.

"Mother! No please stop it! Let her go! Leave her alone!" I run towards the house but Jasper yanks me back pulling me away. Our village is destroyed. Men in the royal armor are every where. Children run while mothers cradle newborns. Fathers and men I had grown so used to battle with all their might as fire burns. Friends I use to play with without a care of what could happen are being slain before my very eyes. My mother elbows the man in the nose and then yells out clearly trying to not draw attention to us. 

"Jasper get her out of here!!" With all the might in her she kicks the man but he holds her by the hair and the raging flames grow... And grow... And grow.... like a never ending hunger. The man attempts to throw her but she pulls out a dagger slicing the now frizzled once straight hair from where he held her. With all her might she stabs him shoving him away but he still stands growling.

Screams echo through the village and cries for help are heard. Horses are heard and men scream orders. Children cry in the night as everything that I had grew up to becomes the living hell I had heard of in a fairytale.Just then I hear a scream that belonged to an unforgettable voice. My dear friend Lazurite using all the power in her to put out the fire surrounding her sister Selenite. Her beautiful blonde bob is a mess upon her head and her blue eyes hold nothing but determination. The water swirls around her as she moves as quickly and gracefully as she can. “Lazurite!” She turns, her eyes wide with shock once she sees me. “My lady Amethyst! Please get to safety!” Once the fire is out she pulls Selenite up to her feet. Shes’ an amazing warrior even though she’s 16. “Jasper get her out of here!” Jasper looks at our mother who still struggles to fight off the man. “We need to go Ama.” She pulls at my arm but I tug away to get to Selenite. “Ama! I’m fine just get out of here!” She pulls off of Lazurite to blow away the guard coming towards them. “Please! I’m not gonna die… I need you to get far away from here, please…” her ocean blue eyes fill with tears as she gives me a sad smile. “For you…” I turn back to the house to see my mother in the door frame with the man held down. “Watch over her Jasper! Teach her everything we taught you! Now run damnit run!” The man is still reaching for us. He attempts to walk out but our mother yanks him in and the last thing I hear from her is cruel and ruthless.

"I won't allow that filthy young man to take my daughters lives away from them. If I go down I'll be sure to bring down one of his men with me." she holds on tight to him as the door caves in. I scream out as loud as my little voice would allow me. My eyes began to water and my legs gave out. I scream until my voice is hoarse and no longer will allow such a loud sound. Jasper picks me up running and jumping on our father's horse. She places me on top as I cry wanting my mother back. Wanting my father back. She places the hood of her cloak on along with mine. I cry into her chest as we speed off into the night on the horse.

Only that was two years ago.

°°°°°°°°°°

My eyes shoot open in an instant from the flash back. I look to my side to see Jasper still asleep on her hand made bed. My body shivers as a rush of cold air hits me and I realize the blanket I had was kicked to the side of me. I quickly yank it back on my small body and shiver again but The blanket was cold from being untouched. Jasper scrunches up her nose and opens her mouth a little wider snoring. I let out a sigh, annoyed by the noise and reach out pushing her jaw shut. Her tanned summer skin is dark in the cave and her short hair is messy as it falls around her ears. She reacts by turning to the other side not facing me. I roll my eyes and cuddle deeper into the blanket.

Around me I can hear birds chirping and wind quietly and calmly moving by the bright fall sky outside hardly being seen due to the thick trees covered in leaves of orange, yellow, red, and brown all falling silently and swiftly. The little streams of water can be heard in the distance along with other animals moving. Not so loud but still noticeable if you listen hard enough. The morning was crisp cool air even though it was the middle of autumn.

"I can't sleep now. Might as well get up." I close my eyes and sit up rubbing my head. My curly black hair slightly frizzy due to the lack of being washed. My tired green eyes finding it hard to adjust to the slight sunlight. My amulet jingles around my neck and I look at it smiling. Our family sign. The moon being my mother and our father the sun. The golden chain on my neck glistens in the small amount of light. I turn it to the back and see my family initials.

Sapphire S. Igneous S.  
Jasper s. Amethyst s.

I smile seeing my mother's name. I remember her face so clearly. Like a fresh memory. Long blonde hair with steaks of brown here and there, eyes blue with a tint of green like a lake and skin light and clear. She was from Renark. While our father was from the stone tribe. Her smile was innocent and sweet and she was kind and gentle. Just like me. She saw peace and beauty in whatever she could. And always saw the best from everyone. She believed any one could change. Our father on the other hand saw differently. Sometimes he would argue with mother about these things, but they loved each other greatly. Never did they ever cause pain to each other. Even though mother seemed like a harmless weak woman, she was the most well known woman warrior that ever lived. If on her bad side and the occasion called for it. She was a dangerous killing woman who wouldn't hesitate to get rid of you in an instant. The king himself took interest in her. She used to work for our original king. King Sullivan. Mother used to say he was a great man... But he was killed by his own son. King Sam. The new king that's out to get us. My mother was very close with king Sullivan. So she knew it was his son who killed him. She said she had talked with him about these things and he even planned to banish him. Of course the former prince found out and decided he would get rid of him before he could do this. Our father had told us about this too. He said if the prince had of been banished in time. The king would still be alive and the throne would have never been taken.

Our father was dark skinned with short black curly hair and eyes green and vicious. Yet soft and beautiful. When he smiled his white teeth were almost blinding. And the way he was well built gave anyone the intimidating feeling. Though he was a kind and harmless man, if put on the wrong side he was dangerous, cruel, and violent. Scary. He was a well trained solider. The best in the village and.... Even the royal kingdom. There had been many times that the king sent soldiers begging him to become the leader of the royal guards but he always declined. That was one of the many reasons the king wanted him dead. He was considering working for king Sullivan but he was assassinated before it could be done and out of hatred for the prince... Now king, he decided he would never work for the kingdom until there was a new ruler. He was tall and had muscles that weren't extremely huge but were definitely a lot. He thought that what was a traitor is always a traitor and the amount of loyalty you had to someone is all he needed to determine if they were even worthy of his presence. He didn't believe in second chances and only saw the beauty in things he knew were innocent to life, but with humans and beast he showed no mercy for something or someone that was a threat to his life or others. He had a firm grip on life and a hard foot he wasn't afraid to put down. While our mother was the one there to give people a second chance. Or stop our father from doing something that may not be worth it.

He trained my sister and I when we were younger and always told us how to control our powers. Jasper and I aren't just advanced young soldier, We're maidens. We possess the powers of earthly elements. Though I only hold Earth and water while Taylor held fire and wind. We are the last descendants of the maidens and Gods.

I jump up from the hand made bed, Whatever you wish to call it, and walk out the cave towards the stream ahead. The water calmly flowed making a little noise as I squatted down looking into it. I saw my reflection and frowned. My tanned skin was actually nice and clear and my green cat like eyes I inherited from my father had bags under them. I place my hands together gathering water and splash it on my face. I dry my face by slightly fanning it and stand up walking over back to Jasper, kicking her side. She grunts and shoves my leg away but I yank the blanket off of her. 

"Uhgh!" she searches around for the blankets and becomes frustrated. Her short curly hair moves about. If she would open her eyes your would see her rare trait of brown eyes that She may have gotten from our grandmother. "Leave me alone!" she wakes up trying to get the blankets from me but I don't let her. I laugh. "Come on Jasper I'm hungry." she sits up and groans. Her messy hair swaying forward a bit as she rubs her sleepy eyes. She's only 18 now but back when our village was attack she was 16. 

"Can't we just sleep a little longer? You're always hungry. I'm surprised you haven't ate most of the animals in the forest." she groans again and I kick her side. "That's not nice. At least I share." Jasper looked up casually and stood. "Whatever. I had a reason not to share that deer." I was against eating and hunting deer yes, but it was the only way to survive and I may hate myself for it but I had no choice. We start to fix up the area we had slept in and get our things together leaving no sign of a human being sleeping or resting here. We've been traveling to get to the village of the skies. There used to be thousands of wind wielders there but when the last elder died they no longer held one. My father was great friends with the people there. So for the longest we've been traveling to get there. 2 whole years to be exact.

"So." I said swinging my bow and arrow across my back. "Eat then leave or leave then eat?" she looks a map and then looks up at the little stream ahead. "Hunt while we're leaving. We're extremely close to the kingdom. If we take a short cut that would mean we would have to cut through it as well. So we have quite a longer walk since we can't afford entering the gates and then be asked of our identities." she frowns and puts away the map and I sigh. "We never get a break do we?" she laughs a little and then pats me on the back as we begin walking. "Come on Ama. Once we reach the mountains the only true worry we'll have is animals, okay? No more hiding from soldiers, no more living in fear of being caught, no more long grueling walks. Just a few more days okay." she smiles at me and I return one. "Okay." though me and Jasper may be polar opposites, we get along fairly well. Though she was closer with father, she has opened up to me more then she ever had when we lived in the village. We were close when we were younger, but after the fire I lost it and lashed out on her. 

~~~~  
“Why would you leave mother like that to burn!? WHY?! You always did hate her didn’t you?! DIDN'T YOU!? It’s why you always chose father over her isn’t it?!" I screamed as loud as my little voice allowed me. I was more then mad, I was infuriated. How could she leave mother? I know they loved each other. They just weren't as close, but that didn't mean she had to leave her.

"I did what mother told me to do! She asked me to protect you at all cost Amethyst here was nothing I could do! Now stop acting like a brat! We could have died!" her brown eyes glistened with tears as she yelled at me.

"I'm not being a brat! I don’t even care if I die anymore! You should have saved mother! I hate you! You always did hate her! ADMIT IT!" without another word Taylor slapped me.

"I loved her. I loved her more then it ever seemed like it, but it was obvious you were always her favorite! I couldn't talk to mother about what I was. She wasn't the day, she wasn't the wind. She was night. She was cold. She thought I was different if anything. Its why I always went to father, because you and her never understood me! You both always saw me to be different! You always expected too much from me!" she cried so hard... But I didn't care.... I didn't do anything...

~~~

We may have seemed like the perfect family but we never were. Jasper had trust issues. Father was putting a lot of pressure on me. Mother was putting a lot of pressure on her, and she always expected only the best from her. Though mother loved us dearly. We were entirely happy children. Even when Jasper was thought to do so much as the successor of our father, she still saw only the positive. That night she just finally let out everything she had been hiding for years. We walk in silence listening for anything that could have been a threat. The sounds of nature are all we hear though. Jasper wears a black tunic with our mother's sword on on her hip. The only thing she had really done to her hair was run her fingers through it.

"Alright Amethyst. You go left I go right. You hear water go for it. Hear footsteps? You know what to do. We meet back in 10." she says. I nod and walk away from her and she does the same. My black tunic was tight on my body and my pants clung to my legs loosely. My boots make little noise as I walk and I have a arrow ready to be shot if necessary.

The woods still showed no animals that would make a good meal. Just squirrels, birds, rabbits, and stuff like that. Nothing I could at least calm my hunger with. I walk around smiling at the animals but pay close attention to anything that might just pop up out of anywhere. The amount of seriousness I need is great. I have to be extremely attentive because I could miss something if not careful. But I also have to be extremely quiet. A little rabbit hops by and I ignore it moving silently. The trees let little rays of sunlight beam through giving the woods a beautiful autumn glow. As I slowly move through though, they begin to get lighter. Meaning there had to be a river somewhere near by. I stop. Listening.

"..... Water." I feel it in my veins. The water near by. The way it was cool and furious at the same time. How it was slamming down on something. A water fall perhaps? My ability to control water makes me know when Its near by. The closer, the stronger yet more at ease the urge in my body to feel it is. I follow where my urge takes me straight ahead. If there's a river near by or a lake then an animal has to be there or at least some fish. My feet move fast as I rush past the trees until finally. I'm at the end of the woods and just as I expected a water fall is there. Mist and slight fog surrounds the area. There isn't much sunlight because I didn't notice it, but the trees were extremely thick here. It was dark but more like a dim area. "How could trees cover almost an entire water fall?" at the top thick huge trees stand and by my sides the trees are large as well. I frown. Might as well head back then. I see stones on the water that I could probably hop on to get to the other side without getting wet. Moving closer to where the water was falling I jump on one rock but stop in an instant.

"...." I turn slowly but when I do I come face to face with a giant black horse. "Oh no." the horse starts to yell and move around frantically and I try to calm it bit then realize he has a saddle on with the sign of the royal kingdom. "Oh dear god no…”


	2. That strange boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amethyst meets a special someone who she is forbidden to ever love.

The horse jerks and screams until finally I calm it with my words. “Hey hey hey its okay.”

*third person*

There he stood behind the water fall, his bow and arrow ready to be shot. "You'll make a fine prize to take home." he didn't know the girl. He just knew he hated his brother for making him do this. As the prince he had no say in anything.... But he did have a choice.... He had a choice to say he saw nothing in the woods... But then his brother would send out a troop for the beautiful girl.... He rather it would be him who took her then the guards. Lord knows what they would do to her. As he ready and steady his aim he stopped when the girl suddenly calmed his horse Morcamal. 

"Easy easy. I won't hurt you. That's it. No need to get so frustrated dear." she smiled patting the horse's head.

"She can talk to animals?" the boy puts his arrow down and looks up in confusion and question. How? His beautiful blue eyes that were the color of royal blue mixed with sky blue stare at her, looking at her body making sure not to miss a single detail. Her curly hair damp, her green cat like eyes soft and kind. Her smile warm and beautiful. The black tunic she wore made her body have curves. She looks so young. About the prince's age. 16 maybe? Her bow and arrow are very rare. The handle of the bow having a amethyst stone on it. The prince snaps out of his trance and ready his aim again. "Focus Matthew. Focus." without another moment of hesitating he jumps through the water fall and aims his arrow at her. He stops though. She turns abruptly and their eyes lock.

Slowly the prince lowers his bow. The girl stares at him. Seeing the cloths of the royal kingdom she doesn't panic. She for some reason... Stares into his rare blue eyeshadow he does the same to her green ones. Their thoughts... Their movements... Their instincts to attack... All lost. The prince slowly lowers his bow and soon completely puts it away. Amethyst only stares. Their eyes still locked. She wants to run.. But she doesn't. He wants to shoot, but he can't. 

"So.... Beautiful..." he inches closer.

He isn't the strongest looking boy like her dad was but he's so young she wouldn't expect it. He looks about her age. 16 maybe? Under his cloak he has a sword with the royal sign embarked on it. Gold and black around the outfit. He has a little bit of falter in his step. He's reaching out to her but he looks scared that if he reaches too much she'll just disappear in thin air. Like she was just a dream.

 

She looks at his features. Thick eyelashes. Brown hair like the color of soft milk chocolate slightly more to the side of his face... And his eyes... Soft and kind yet hard and cruel... But innocence lies within them. The red royal clothes he wore with the long red cap fit him nicely. Is he a knight? He has the royal marking though… She stares a little longer until she realizes who he is. Without another second she runs away as fast as she can.

"No wait please!" the prince chases after her. She runs in the opposite direction not wanting him to find Jasper. The energy surges through her body as the earth moves beneath her feet. She ignores the fact branches scratch her arms and continues to run as fast as her legs will allow. The prince does as well. All his training with his best friend and father figure had paid off. He was fast and swift. Trained to be the best solider in the kingdom he wouldn't allow a girl to best him, but this girl was fast. Faster then anyone he had ever seen. She had to have had training.

"Please ma'am wait!!" he chases her down until finally they reach a tall tree and she climbs it. He looks up at her as she climbs... And climbs... And climbs... Till you couldn't see her. "Ma’am please! I mean you no harm!" he screams. The girl doesn't answer though. 

Amethyst pov

No no no! That boy! He's gonna kill me! Jasper is gonna kill me! Do the gods damn me?! I climb the tree tired from running but not letting down my alert. I stop when I'm out of view and look down. My hand on the tree branch I was squatting on. I'm shaking and my hand is slowly freezing the tree. "No." I whisper. I slowly calm my nerves remembering uncle Slate and his ways.

~~~

"Amethyst calm down before you freeze the whole village." he walked to me. Rubbing his hand over his black hair as his brown eyes stare at me with kindness and a cooling sensation. He stands tall but not so much as intimidating like father would. I sat in the corner crying. Freezing everything I touched.

"Leave me alone! I'm a danger to everyone! Just like they all said…" I froze the floor and uncle Slate simply raises his foot when the ice passes his feet.

"Now listen to yourself. Losing our temper won’t do anything." he comes over and hugs me and I flinch, scared of freezing him. "I-I'm a monster." I cried. He simply held me and chuckled.

"You're no monster. Just a very special girl. I remember how it felt. When people picked on me for being different, but you know what?" he made me look at him and I saw a smile on his face. I wipe away my tears with my light purple dress sleeve. "What?" he laughs smiling brighter. "They were only jealous because they were so... Normal. They wanted powers like mine as well too. I was always stronger then the other boys. The other are just jealous Amethyst. Don't let your emotions get mixed in with your powers okay? Learn to control it." he hugged me and I stopped crying. "Okay uncle Slate." he gently picks up my small hand compared to his big one and places his finger out for me to grab. "You'll do great things my little Amethyst."

~~~

Tears fill my eyes at the thought of my uncle holding me. I quickly stop freezing the tree calming myself. I miss him. He was my closest family member.... At least I felt like he was.

"Please!.... I need to see you..." the boy starts to whimper. He's upset? He wants.... To see me? He shivers and I realize its because of me. I made the air cool. The tips of my hair had turned a light snow blue. Slowly the coloring disappears and I carefully climb down from the tree. He actually seems harmless. Just like a little boy who wants to see new things... Its interesting. I finally get to one of the lowest branches that could support my weight and look down at him. He really is upset. Like he's almost.... Heartbroken... Disappointment maybe? 

"Who are you?" I asked looking down at him. His head shoots up looking at me surprised. He smiles.

"I'm pr....." he stops suddenly and I look at him confused.

"Pr? That's your name?" he laughs a little. His blue eyes filled with a little amusement. "No no ma'am, my name is Matthew." he smiles up at me and I slowly edge closer to jumping down. "Then what's the pr stand for?" I asked. No one just stops in the middle of a sentence for no reason. He frowns a bit but then smiles again.

"I believe you wouldn't want to speak with me anymore if I told you ma'am." he says. I frown and hop down from the tree staring at him with a stern gaze. "Tell me. Names have no importance to me. Unless you are the king which I know you aren't since you wouldn't be wearing what you are... But you do resemble the king..." he looks shocked and worried. Like he's scared I'll figure something out.

"Please ma'am I assure you. I'm nothing near as horrible as the king. I despise him if we are being honest honest..." he looks down with a face of annoyance and I look at him in aw. He hates the king?... Maybe... He isn't that bad... Anyone who hates the king is considered a part of the rebellion groups. "You... Don't like the king?" I asked dazed. He nods running his hand through his hair, moving it from his face a bit but it instantly falls back in place. 

"Yes. The king is a ruthless man who sees no sympathy for anything. Not even his own family.” his expression grows dark as if he knows every single detail of what happened. A shiver goes through my body. He really does resemble the king and his family... almost too much.

"... How do you know that?" he looks up and then smiles. "Oh I'm sorry. Since I'm guessing you don't "care" for titles I'll just go ahead and say it. Prince Matthew Johnson of The royal kingdom of Renark. At your service, and may I ask my dear. What's your name?" he smiles and comes up from a bow. I look shocked. I knew he was somehow related to the king. He wants to know my name?.... Well if he's the prince and he is 16 he was only 14 when my village was attacked... So he probably won't understand what I'm talking about if I say I'm the princess of the stone tribe... But to be careful... 

"Amethyst. Daughter of Igneous and Sapphire." he looks confused at my name but smiles ever so gentle. "Amethyst.... So... Beautiful..." I blush at his words. Beautiful. "Nice to meet you... Prince Matthew." I'm hesitant to stay around him but he sounds like he despises his brother. So maybe its okay to just chat with him. Plus, I would like to know more about this... Prince of the kingdom of Renark. 

"May we talk for a while. Lady Amethyst?" he holds his hand out to me and I'm hesitant to take it. "If you want that is?" he holds his hand out more and I reach for it. "Why not. Your highness."

§§§

The prince and I talk for a while. It was quite nice. He told me about the kingdom, how it was large and had many things to see. While I told him about how adventurous the woods could be and all the beauty we saw every day.

"Do you see beauty in everything? You don't just see them as animals to hunt?" he asks leaning back on his hands.

"Of course I see beauty. Everything has an emotion. Everything can feel if it can breathe. My mother taught me that. Sometimes she used to even say the night was alive." I smile at the thought of my mother and pat my chest where my necklace is. Not showing it to the prince, it was tucked in my tunic.

"She sounds like an amazing woman. You know, Sometimes I wish I could get to be with my mother again." he looks up at the thick trees. "Queen Becky?" I questioned and he nods. "Yes. She was killed by my brother being careless." "how?" I asked sitting on my knees and moving closer to him eager to know.

"Now now. I don't even know if I should be telling you all of this haha." he smiles and me and I look at him with a pout. "Please tell me." he looks at me for a second and I notice his cheeks turn a light tint of pink. "O-oh. Well I guess its okay. I do feel like I can trust you even though I've only known you for less then an hour. Strange isn't it?" he looks at me and cocks his head and his milky hair swishes to the side. "Yes actually. I'm very trustworthy though. Now please tell me. What happen to queen Becky?" he looks and me and sighs. Like the memories are slowly killing him. Eating him alive inside as if he blames himself for not being able to help his mother. Like I blame myself.

"Our father had already died because my brother poisoned him. Father knew he had to get rid of him but Sam found out ahead of time and lost it. He wanted the kingdom to himself. He wanted power. He was broken by greed. The thing is though, our mother and father never raised us to be the way he is. He just... Happened to have become this way. Mother always said he was a spoiled brat when he was younger, but she loved him all the same, and never expected this. When father died Sam wanted to poison the royal court as well, but through his careless ways of trusting the chief.... He poisoned mother as well. He loved mother. He treated her like a goddess. He almost never left her side and always turned to her when he felt alone. When he knew he couldn't help going crazy. When he was scared.... When he found out mother was about to die.... He lost his mind completely. He did his best to get every healer in the kingdom to save her, He killed every single cook. All of the women in the castle were punished... And he was about to even punish our sister Lydia, but mother stopped him... He never forgot her last words." his expression grew dark and the air tensed around him. You could feel the dark aura. The hatred he had in him. The great amount of revenge he wanted.

"He who is blinded by power shall only grow weak with age." he whispered. My eyes widen when I hear the words..... Mother.... She said those words... "Oh... I'm very sorry." he looks at me. I hold my head down thinking of my loving mother who I miss. She was close with the queen as well.  
"Please Amethyst smile. I will admit I love it when you do." he raises up my chin ever so gently and gives me a delicate smile. I smile in return and the air around us is calm. The wind is gently but strong enough to pick up many leaves of different colors swishing them by us. The wind speaks to me. Touching me. Caressing the skin not covered by my tunic. Matthew seems like he doesn't care for the wind but he feels it. He can feel the wind trying to speak with him. Though he probably just thinks he's going mad.

"Your eyes.... They may be green but.... There are small shards of the lightest of purples in them.... Like... Amethyst...." I look into his blue eyes. I notice the royal blue slowly emerging from the pupils in his eyes. "And yours... They have royal blue coming from them..." his hand now gently moves to my cheek. Caressing it softly. He pushes a bouncy dark curl from my face and places it behind my ear. "You're such a rare girl Amethyst. Where are you from?... What.... Why are you hiding in these woods?"

We looks at each other for a little longer until I gently touch his hand pulling it away from my face. Slowly. As if I didn't want him to stop caressing my cheek "I can't say Prince Matthew. If I did... I would be in major trouble...." he frowns. "Please. Call me Matthew... I will never harm you though I have only just met you. I will tell you I'm completely an opposite compared to my brother. I was forced to come out here today...." his hand grabs mine and I look down at it. His are so warm compared to mine... Wait.. What am I doing? Come on Amethyst pull it together you have to get out of here. Though I tell myself this.... I don't wanna pull away from the prince's touch... Matthew... Such a strange name... The wind swirls around me strongly but not enough to push me. The leaves circle me and the prince and I hear it speak to me.

"She’s coming."

I quickly jump to my feet knowing she wouldn't hesitate to kill him once she saw him. "What's wrong?" he jumps up as well and I move away from him.  
"Please prince Matthew. Get away from this area. Leave! Don't tell anyone you saw me or else the king will come looking for me. I beg of you.... Just get out of here..." he grabs my hand and kisses it but I pull away a little in pain knowing I had to leave."I enjoyed the time we shared. Goodbye!" without another word I yank my hand away from him and run. He calls out for me but I don't stop.

"Please! When will I ever see you again! Please!" I just run ignoring the hurt in his voice. I have to find Jasper before she finds me. Listening to the wind whisper to me, I follow each direction. Jasper can't be doing this or else she would have known about the boy and just came to us and killed him. I run as fast as I can. The earth again being squashed under my feet. Finally the wind screams stop and I do. Looking around. Nothing. Just quiet. Besides the pumping in my ear from my pulse and My heavy breathing I hear nothing. Then I slowly turn seeing a pair of brown almost black like eyes looking at me. A snake emerges from a tree and wraps itself around my neck. I growl.

"Alright Jasper enough with the shape shifting. Get off my neck before I tie you in a knot." she laughs but it comes out in chuckles with hissing. "Now now sister. Is that anyway to treat a reptile?" her tongue flicks at my nose as she circles my neck. Her dark brown scales glistening and her snake slit eyes the same color. She's extremely long. About as long as a tree. She was probably about 24 feet. Though she was slim. "I said change." she stares straight into my eyes and simply cocks her head. "You're no fun." she slithers off my body transforming into a human once again. Her entire body standing straight and her arms began to unattached from her and her legs began to form until she was completely human. Well almost. "Jasper... The eyes and fangs." she pouts and groans.

"But I like them. They make me look scary." she smiles and flicks her still fork like tongue. I smack her in the head and the brown slits in her eye disappear into regular circles and the fangs and fork tongue go away. She rubs the area I hit and growls.

"You really are no fun." I look at her and then walk ahead. "Did you find any hunt?" she asks. "Nope. Nothing in this area." she catches up with me walking at the same pace. "No wonder you're grouchy." she says. "Did you find anything?" I ask and she frowns putting her hands behind her head as if she was laying on them. "Well besides two rabbits we can eat nope." I sigh hating to eat a bunny. I swear I'm going to be a vegetarian after this. 

"I'll pass." she looks down at me and blows one of her short curls away from in front of her face. "More for me."

Matthew's pov

She ran away from me... She was so close.... Yet she ran... I told her so much I shouldn't have, but I... I feel like I can trust her.... I think I like her... She definitely is a strange girl... I've never seen anyone like her. I just... Need to see her again..... When will I? How will I? She must be hiding something. Maybe she's with a rebellion group.

"Don't tell anyone you saw me or else the king will come looking for me. I beg of you..."

She was so scared to tell me something. Like someone else was with her. I can't betray her. If Sam finds out about her he will surely make her a slave. I won't allow it... If I can't have her. Then I wish no one in the kingdom will be able to.... Especially my idiotic worthless brother. I walk over to Morcamal and jump on him getting ready to leave. A soft breeze flows through the air. For some reason it sounds like voices are speaking to me.... Like the wind is alive.

"Of course I see beauty. Everything has an emotion. Everything can feel if it can breathe. My mother taught me that. Sometimes she used to even say the night was alive."

"I swear on my father's grave... I will see you again my Amethyst." Morcamal starts to walk and I allow him to take his time wanting to go over every single moment with her again in my head for as long as I could.

Amethyst pov

We've been walking for who knows how long and I've grown pretty tired. The sun was setting and my feet grew heavy. "Jasper lets stop for the night already." I said. She laughed and looked back at me. "Oh. I thought you would want to sleep in a warm cozy bed tonight." I look up with a quick snap of my neck, eyes filled with shock. "Really?!" "Mhm. The next little village is only a few moments away and I thought we could probably rob the nearest person and get ourselves a room." she smiles at me and I jump for joy like a little 6 year old. We haven't slept in a actually bed for 3 months. We never really had much money so we would rob one guy she could lure out with her beauty. Now I have a new spring in my step and I move with joy ready to get there as fast as possible. She smiled behind me loving to see me happy and jumpy. Which was rare ever since I was young.

§§§

Jasper changed into a silk black gown that showed quite a bit of her legs and she wore no shoes. I hated doing this but it was the only way we could get money. The village was small and the yellow lamp lights gave it a eerie glow. It was calm and quiet and not many people were out. Taylor told me to wait behind a tree with my bow and arrow waiting. We didn't want to make a ruckus now did we? 

The best way to do this was to kill the person we rob so no one gathers suspicion. After we leave then when people start to notice someone is missing we won't be there to see if they find out it was us. She walks into the village and a man is walking to his home with salt and pepper hair. She walks up from behind the house laughing. Not loud enough for everyone to hear, but for the man it was. He looks up and sees Jasper. Her gorgeous sun kissed skin golden in the night of the yellow eerie lights. The man gasps clearly in her trance.

Our mother was a shape shifter. Also meaning she had the ability to hypnotize men. Part of shape shifting. Me. Never inherited the trait sadly. Jasper used this trait to the fullest. Always shape shifting into a snake or a panther. She expressed herself through her animal form more then her human form. Sometimes when she turned into a mermaid she even seemed more beautiful. She bends her pointer finger making a come here motion and the man follows her. She leads him deep into the forest where I am and lets her dress drape a bit off her shoulder. Though this may seem slutty, men will do anything to get in bed with a woman. Stupid.

"Hmhm. What's a man like you doing out so late alone?" she smiles turning ever so slightly. Her voice slightly deeper then normal. The voice of seduction. Mother had one. She used to use it on father almost all the time. The man stutters. "S-so... Beautiful..." he reaches out for her but she moves his hand with her now long nail finger. Then her legs slowly start to morph.... Oh no not this.....

"Ah ah ah. You should know better then to touch a lady without her consent." he stutters more and her whole lower half is the body of a snake. Slim and skinny yet large and long like a tree. Now her upper parts begin to form. She looks at me with her snake slit eyes and the man looks down sweating. Just as he was about to let out a blood hurdling scream I Shot him directly in the neck immediately killing him before He could scream. 

Only a gasp was heard. Jasper is now a completely giant human sized long snake. She flicks her fork tongue wanting to eat him but I shake my head and she groans. "No fun at all?" she says hissing. Now her voice is extremely deep and beautiful. Though Jasper is an extremely beautiful girl her main thing to change to is always a snake. 

She acts like one sometimes. She can be deceiving but she gets it from our father. She hates doing this sometimes but she won't hesitate to do it. That's why father used to call her his little snake, because it was like her spirit animal. Sometimes, she even got so full of herself she would go as far as eating people. Even though it sounds gross she doesn't do it to everyday people. Just the ones that are dangerous or she killed.

"I haven't ate in this form in so long. Being a shape shifter has so many disadvantages ." she slowly circles me and fades away into the darkness. I look back and see her brown eyes giving off a yellow glow as she slithered away. Sometimes she would lose control. She almost ate me once but that was because she couldn't control herself well then. When I turn around I jump a bit seeing a full human body Taylor.

"So I got the money and we just need to dump this guy." she raises a bag full of coins and I sigh. "You are one confusing person." she looks down at me smiling. "I know." compared to my height Jasper was a few inches taller then me. Probably 5'8 and that made me 5'1. She pats me on the back and I look around. "We should get this body hid." she grabs the man's body and we hide him deep in the woods far from the little village. We walk back in silence acting like nothing ever happened.

We again walk into the yellow light lit town. The stone ground underneath our feet crumbly, worn down, and slowly going to its ruin. The houses are quiet and the motel is too. We enter the place looking around. Cozy, warm, peaceful, a little creepy but livable. Jasper walks ahead of me. The walls are a extremely light yellow like a pastel color and the carpet is a light red. The counter in front of us has a bell on it and there is a door behind it. To the left is a staircase and to the right a dinning room. Jasper obnoxiously slams her hand on the bell and waits leaning on the counter. I look at her like she's crazy but she just smiles and winks at me.

"Coming!" we hear a male voice from behind the door and wait. A man with white hair and an old white t shirt with brown pants walks out and smiles. He pushes his glasses up and stands straight. "How may I help you ladies tonight?" Jasper tosses the bag of coins on the counter and yawns stretching and turning to the left. "Please just give us the best thing you got for that much." the man looks at her and his eyes become extremely wide. He opens the bag and stutters and smiles looking at her almost shocked. "P-please miss I can't possible take all of -"

"Its Jasper, And be my gust, just give us the best you got." she looks over and winks at him and he nods furiously giving us a room key. "The best we have here. Please enjoy your stay. Thank you." he quickly walks away into the back of the room and closes the door. Jasper and I walk up the stairs heading to the room.

Taylor looks at the door and enters the key. When we open the door we're greeted by two large beds and a window with a large bookcase full. The bathroom is close to when you walk in and there is a closet on the left of us as we walk through the door. "Wow." I say under my breath. I quickly jump in a bed and smile. Jasper does the same and I laugh a little. The bed feels amazing compared to the hard ground we had been sleeping on for a while. The soft mattress. The fluffy pillows. The warm blankets and sheets. The smell not like nature. Satisfying and comfortable.

"I miss sleeping in beds so much." Jasper turns on her side laying her head in her hand and smiling. "Alright little sis. We have a long walk tomorrow so we need to get some sleep. Lets enjoy this while we can Okay?" I nod my head slowly falling to sleep. I crawl under the covers and sigh feeling at ease for once in my life in a while. Jasper chuckles and cuts the light off. "Goodnight Amethyst." I slowly nod off into a deep sleep filled with peaceful dreams and him.... That boy.... That strange prince. My mother and father there as well...... My family being back together again.

"How will I see you again?!"

I don't know prince Matthew..... We may never see each other again.

___________________________________


	3. The devil upon he human race

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one fear Jasper and Amethyst have held in for so long finally becomes a reality. Being caught.

Matthew's pov

Laughter echoes through the halls of the grand castle. The beautiful marble floors and golden walls glisten in the sunlight of the many glass walls. Thousands of men laughing, Women screaming, Begging for mercy. Some sluts even asking for what's happening to them echo. There is never a dull moment in this castle. I walk down the halls looking around to give my brother the reports of the area I searched in. The entire time Amethyst stayed on my mind. Why can't I stop thinking about that damn girl!? She's just a stranger!... Yet the way her eyes had the smallest hints of purple.... I'm still hypnotized by that... I walk into the throne room to see Sam in his normal place, our father's true place. The throne which he stole.

"Haha! You can't possibly mean that uncle Sylvester!" he laughs banging his hand on the arm rest. I roll my eyes. My brother was extremely attractive to most girls. I don't see why though. We look alike but I'm better looking. He's tall and well built with smile lines and brown hair that was extremely curly and went to his neck.

His voice wasn't extremely deep but it matched his age as a 18 year old. Next to him was our uncle Sylvester. Father's younger brother. He's a cruel man. Evil. Stuck up. Ruthless.... The reason Sam is the way he is.

"I'm telling the truth my dear Samuel! The woman was all over me. Your aunt Gothel was ready to rip my head off!" he laughed. He was tall with our color skin and had blue eyes like our father. He has brown hair and wore his kingdom's royal clothing. The sword piercing through a shield. Golden lining with it. The kingdom of the warriors. Sam looks at me and stops laughing slowly.

"Ah! If it isn't my younger brother! How was your patrol on the outer skirts of the kingdom? Find anything for me?" he reaches his arm out, asking me to move forward. I keep a serious face looking at him.

"Nothing interesting. Just plants, animals and more wildlife." and a beautiful girl that won't get out of my damn head. He stops smiling completely. A thin line forms on his lips. He gets up from his throne, slowly walking to me. He starts fixing his sleeves and his shirt collar as he walks. Not a good sign.

"Now my sweet baby brother. I thought I told you... I wouldn't accept you coming back with nothing. We had soldiers speak of young women on the outskirts of the kingdom illegally leaving. Are you sure you have nothing to report to me brother?" he inches closer to me. Thinking he intimidates me though I know what's going to happen and I'm not bothered by it. Except the fact I want to rip his head off. “I saw nothing while I was out, at the most there was merely footprints but they were not traceable.” He calmly dusts off his sleeve and one of the maids moves up. My uncle merely watches in amusement."You disappoint me Matthew. Soon to be the leader of the royal guards." he's right in front of me now and he looks at me straight in the eyes. "Yet you can't even handle one damn task!" with a quick movement my eyes widen as his fist comes down hard on my face. My cheek burns from the punch and I stumble backwards not falling. Though, I gasp for air because it felt like he knocked it all out of me “Disgraceful useless little BRAT! That’s all you are! All I needed you to do was bring me back another trophy! Yet you couldn’t even bring me back one from the village as an apology for your failure!”

"I will never take a woman away from her home and free will because of you! I’m not like you and I never will be! I'm not a pig!” he kicks me down and I can't respond. If I hit him back its an immediate death penalty. I would love to die but I have so many to watch over... And I have to help with making the fall of my brother. He steps on me crushing his foot into my back until he can hear something pop. I grunt.

"Watch that filthy tongue of yours. You have no right to speak to me that way!" he kicks me in the stomach and I gag. Uncle Sylvester simply watches bored now. He twirls his red wine in his cup. "You have no right to tell me who and what I am!" he picks me up and slams me into the wall. "You of all people are lower then the whores of this castle!" he slams my head on the wall and I feel the blood begin to ooze from the side of my skull. I grunt holding the area.

"Get out of my sight. You're filthy Worthless brat." he turns and walks back to his seat. "I don't see why you were mother's favorite." he sits down leaning his head in his head and sighing. "Martin!" he yells and his butler appears. "Yes your highness?"he bows. His white hair had a silver tint and his spectacles gave him a fancy touch.

"Bring me Lydia. I'm bored and need someone to play with." he sighs and Martin walks away. "Yes your highness." I spit blood on the ground and slowly stand feeling my world wanting to fade. "You continue to treat our sister, our own flesh and blood like another one of your toys." I growl. He looks at me and throws his cup. "I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!!!" he yelled. I dodge the cup moving out of the ballroom. Maids quickly gather around me helping me to my room and getting me cleaned up. They look depressed and I look up at them. I sit on my bed and they bandage my wounds. The blood once on my head now gone. They rapped them all around my chest and stomach and I look back up at them with a kind gentle smile.

"Thank you ladies. I truly appreciate your concerns."   
They blush and giggle and stutter and laugh. "Your very welcome your highness." they love me the most in the castle. I was supposed to take the throne but due to my brother I wasn't able to. Now I've been assigned to become the leader of the royal guards. I lay down feeling my sore body still in pain. My heart starts to ache knowing that Sam is most likely going to send a troop of guards out there to find something in the woods. When mother died, he lost all respect for woman and began the breeding houses and pleasure rooms. He even went as far to rape our own sister and then began to buy women and take away their free wills. Now he has multiple women that are stuck in the castle but the girls that enjoy what's happening to them are just down right disgraceful.

"Amethyst... How will I ever get you off my mind?...."

Thoughts of her still haunt me. Her beautiful figure. Her hypnotizing eyes. Her gentle voice. Her way with nature, it was like she was one with it. She's truly the rarest girl I ever met.

"I will find you again.. Please.... I beg of you... Don't be in that area tomorrow."

§§§

Amethyst pov

I wake up to the sound of birds chirping and sunlight streaming through the windows. I smile finally feeling well rested. No hard ground, no too hot or too cold air. My head not hurting from a hard pillow and my body not smelling like an animal. Jasper jumps on the bed with me and smile laughing. "Alright little sister. Lets get some food and head out before people get suspicious." I frown and groan slamming my head in my pillow.

"Oh how I wish we could sleep forever!" she tickles me and I start trying to push her away. I laugh hard and she finally stops.  
She gets up and starts putting her black tunic on. "We've got a long walk ahead of us so its best if we head out ahead of time." she tightens her shirt with a sound and I get up putting on my tunic. I tighten my shirt fixing the straps on my boots. "Where do we plan to stop?" I ask. She thinks for a second pulling out the map and showing me the 4 kingdoms along with the mountains that contained the village we were supposed to get to. "Well it says here we've already past the kingdom of Seribia. The next kingdom is Renark which we happen to be in this village." she points to a little red mark. "We should be able to stop when we get to Here." I frown. The next village was a walk for 2 days at least. Theres no way I'm walking for that long. "Thats really far." she nods and runs her finger through the kingdom.

"If we pass through Renark we could make it a shorter walk but we still can't afford giving our identities or at least appearing in the kingdom. We're young and we're girls as well. Resistance to any man would leave us no choice but to fight. Then we would gain suspicion..." her expression darkens. "So I'm afraid we can’t going that way. Anyways lets get going." she puts up the map and fixes her boots. Then she places her scabbard on fixing her hair. She puts on her black gloves and looks at me. I put my bow and arrow on my back ready to leave.

We walk out the door going down the stairs. Jasper throws the old man the key and winks. "Thanks. We appreciate it." the man smiles grabbing the key. "Anytime ma'am!" we grab some food and walk out heading out of the village. It didn't look as abandoned as it had last night but it wasn't exactly lively. The stone ground was old and crumbly and the houses were build like cottages. Men and women were looking at us as we walked out of the village. A young girl playing jump rope with two others sang as she watched us leave. One of the girls stops and whispers to her friend. They look at us in aw. We do look like female soldiers and they are very rare now in the kingdom of renark.

"Hello!" I smile and wave and the little girl blushes. "Hi!" Jasper gives her signature move, the stupid wink, and smirks. One of the girls starts to laugh. We walk out of the village finally heading into the woods. The beautiful trees still giving the autumn affect. The leaves crunching under our feet and the wind calm and cool. Birds chirp and animals move through the woods. Jasper walks at a normal pace keeping quiet until she got bored. "Hey Amethyst."

"Yes?" she looks down at me. "When we were hunting, Why did it take you so long to come back if your didn't find anything?" my face feels like it turns pale and my blood leaves it. I quickly cover it up and act normal. "I thought I could catch a buck but he was faster then me." in an instant the face of prince Matthew appears in my mind. His kind smile. The way he gently caressed my cheek... What am I saying? "You're sure Thats all? No royal guards?" I look at her with a thin line on my mouth. "Yep. Nothing else." I can't possibly tell Jasper. She'll make us leave at once using our powers. She'll think he isn't trust worthy. I don't want her panicking and getting mad at me though it seems stupid to not want to tell her. We walk in silence heading towards our destination.

Third person

"Lets go men! You're slower then my grandmother was!" King Sam sat proud and strong on his horse Xander. He looked around watching the guards hurry to get in position to leave. Matthew ran out of the castle and looked up at him on his horse.

"Where the hell are you going?" Sam looks down and smirks. "We're going to research the area you failed to do so in." Matthew's face turns pale. "No... He can't what if she's still there." he thought. "Let me go with you!" he reaches up and grabs Sam's sleeve. Sam looks at him and laughs. "Why would I? You already failed me, no use in letting you come... Unless there is something you're hiding..." Sam's face becomes curious and deadly.

"I'm not. I just want to go. I don't wish to be locked up in the castle all day." Matthew looks at his brother pleading. Sam shakes his head and looks straight ahead.  
"Not today little brother. Maybe next time. You little brat." he shoves him away from his horse and kicks Xander to a start. "We leave now!" with that he takes off on his horse. His black cloak having the kingdom's royal mark on it. A shield with a heart on the front surrounded by the earthly elements. Unlike the kingdom of Seribia. Who have a sword going through the heart as a signal of warriors. Matthew begins to panic as he leaves with the rest of his guards. 

He runs back in the castle feeling too ashamed of himself. He prays to the gods that Amethyst won't get caught. That she won't think he sold her out.

The king and his men search the area that Amethyst and Jasper had once been in. Jasper and Amethyst were slowly walking without a care not sensing the king and his men. The calm atmosphere around them welcoming. Sam searches all over and is disappointed to see his younger brother wasn't lying when he said there was nothing here but animals, wildlife, and plants.

"Keep searching men! There has to be something here! I can feel it!" Xander slowly walks completely calm. Sam has on a pair of black boots and black pants with his tunic on. His gloves are leather cold to the touch and his cloak is long and made of velvet. His kingdom's royal sign on the back.

His curly hair is combed but still looks the same. Xander is a brown horse with fur on his hooves. He's large and could probably intimidate some people. He moves forward, stomping on one of the larger branches. Jasper suddenly stops dead in her tracks.

"..... Guards...." Amethyst looks up shocked. 

"No.... He didn't.... He told them about me and I trusted him!" tears begin to fall from her eyes. Why is she crying? She doesn't care about him.... Does she?

"Amethyst move Move MOVE.” Jasper yanks her away and they start to run as fast as they possibly can. Quietly, not so much.

"Wait..... WE GOT SOMETHING HEADING NORTH!!!" Sam kicks Xander to a start and he runs as fast as he can yelling. The rest of the guards follow. Jasper runs with her inner spirit of wind. It swishes by in her ears as she sprints. Amethyst allows her inner being with water to take control of her. She moves as fast as a violent river during a great storm. She allows earth to become one with her moving as if the rain and wind are clashing with each other.Whistles of whipping wind fill in her ear as she goes at the same speed as Jasper.

"That cant be an animal my king! No animals in this area run that fast but the tigers!" Sam's horse gallops at a fast pace.

"Jasper the river!"

"No we’ll be cornered!" she continues to run and they soon hear the horses galloping from behind them. "Faster Ama!" Jasper yells and Amethyst listens running as fast as she can. Soon Jasper begins to change. Her face begins to form and mold. Her eyes growing wide and her nose forming. "Jasper no!" she can't resist it anymore she changes before her very eyes and tells her to jump on her back she does so and she runs as fast as she can. Who can possibly catch a cheetah? The king and his men speed up.

"Faster Xander!!!" the wind blows his hair back and his horse gallops as fast as it possibly can. Xander was one of the fastest horses in the kingdom. Sam made sure of it. Sam runs to the side jumping over a broken tree with Xander and waiting for whoever was running. He was blocking the path for the girls.

Jasper begins to grow tired but doesn't allow that to stop her. She growls and speeds up until finally she stops changing back into a human as fast as she can yelling. Sam growls seeing the girls. Jasper grabs ahold to Amethyst and looks dead at him.

"Well what do we have here. Two lost little girls." he smirks. Jasper yanks Amethyst to the right ready to run but guards surround that area. She looks around seeing guards circled them. "Damnit..” Amethyst looks at Jasper. "What are going to do?" she whispered. She scowled at her telling her to stay quiet. She gripped the younger girl's hand. Xander pants from his running and so does Jasper. Her eyes a ferocious yellow.

"Aren't you two rare? Never seen such pretty things. You're pretty fast though. For a second I thought you were a cheetah." he laughs and She growls loud enough for him to hear. "Let us go and we'll never be near the kingdom again." she says. Her voice is deep and tired due to her running.

"Let me think... Why were you even on the outskirts of my kingdom?" he asks smirking. She stands up straight.  
"We're trying to reach our village. My aunt is there and we were lost." she says. Sam looks at Amethyst in curiosity from top to bottom. Not missing a single detail. He thinks of all the things he could do to that perfect innocent little face. His sick twisted mind wandering. He likes her. Her wants her. He has to have her. Jasper steps in front of Amethyst giving him a death glare.

"Is that so? What village are you from?" Jasper panics and Amethyst steps in front. "Rengan. The village of peace." She scowls at Amethyst. Sam looks at her and licks his lips like a predator ready to eat his prey. "Never heard of it. What's your name beautiful?" Amethyst freezes up and Jasper yanks her behind her again. "I’m sorry your highness but I would be very grateful if we could leave and be on our way." Sam runs his fingers through his hair and sighs with a sad look on his face that you could tell was fake.

"My my. How will I deal with you two? Your in my territory so you must obey me. You must not run off free with disobeying a king. Such a shame. You have to be punished." he makes a dramatic face placing his hand on his head. Amethyst looks like a little girl again. She's actually scared. She looks at the king with pleading eyes. "PLEASE! your highness we just want to get back with our family we are very sorry." he looks at Amethyst. He loves her voice. Her sweet innocent little voice. He loves it when she begs. He wants her to scream his name. He wants to be able to break her. He wants that pretty little voice to beg him for mercy. Just thinking about these thoughts got him excited.

"I'm so sorry my dear but I'm afraid you're coming with us. Your begs and pleas shall not be heard." he smirks and Amethyst starts to become frightened.

"We're not going anywhere with anyone. I asked nicely but now I have no choice but to disobey.” Jasper pulls out her sword and Amethyst snaps out of it pulling out her sword she keeps hidden with her bow and arrows. Sam looks shocked when he sees Amethyst pull out a sword. "Fine. You want to go with a fight then you can." Jasper swings around as a guard comes at her, their swords clanging. The man falls backwards when she shoves him with great force. She stabs him without hesitation and looks at the king.

"I will never go down without a fight." the king watches as the guards are killed one by one. Amethyst remembers what her father told her.

"Swing left !"

She swings with all here might cutting a man in the stomach.

"Sin and put your might into your arms!Put weight on your left foot! Step forward. Be agile with your aggressive approach!" he watched as she fought with Jasper doing her best. Jasper showed no mercy since in a real battle they wouldn't go easy on her.

She spun swinging with all her might her left foot forward.

"Stab! Kick! Use your body as if you have no sword in your hand! Faster Amethyst!"

she kicked a man in the chest and stabbed another. She quickly pulled her sword out moving as fast as her father had always told her to be. Men drop one by one.

The king is extremely impressed. For such a small timid girl she suddenly changed into a warrior. Not even his cousin Marcella was this fast and she was the princess of Seribia. His want to rip her in two and crush her spirit seems to grow with each second. The thought of her submitting to him slowly. His eyes stay on her never wandering. 

Jasper fought with every force in her. Her inner snake appearing. The strength of a tiger. An elephant coming in as well. Her eyes glow with a raging fire yellow. She wants death upon the king. The person who killed her father. 

"He was the only one who ever understood me! You took everything from me!"

Those thoughts run though her mind. Finally when almost all of the men are dead Sam rolls his eyes jumping off of Xander. He pulls out his sword.

"Lets get this over with."

Second by second goes down. Each man backs away watching. Jasper’s rage gets the best of her and she swings with the might of a tiger. Sam raises his sword flinching. They stare at each other. Sam gives a smile. "Strong girl. Never felt such strength from a woman." he chuckles pulling away swinging at her stomach but failing to hit as she blocks. Their swords cling and clang. Sparks flying from iron hitting iron. Jasper remembers her father. She swings with the rage she find and pushes her limits. Her muscles burn from all the movement and the amount of power she puts into it. Sam begins to put the amount of annoyance into his swings. Hitting harder each time. Jasper succeeds in hitting his shoulder and he backs away infuriated. His blue eyes grow a deep furious blue and he swings so hard her knocks her to the ground. "You stupid pathetic woman!" he swings down ready to hit Jasper but Amethyst jumps in front of his sword with her own and they collide. "Leave her alone!"

"Amethyst stay out of this!"  
Sam raises his sword looking at her. He towered over her like a giant. He was 6'1 compared to her small size. "Amethyst?... So beautiful." He comes closer and grabs her She screams pulling away spiting on him and he laughs. "I have to have you!" he yanks her by the hair. Putting the sword to her neck. With all the might in her Amethyst allows her foot to swing backwards hitting Sam directly where it hurts. He yells and she turns around punching him. She grabs Jasper running but She is yanked back and knocked out. Amethyst screams but Sam grabs her by the neck.

"Heh... I can see past this façade of yours, you aren’t strong, you’re just another woman that needs to be dominated like the rest. I'll be sure to be rid of that confidence in you. When I'm done you'll be mine. Do you hear me? You belong to me now?" with that he squeezes her neck tighter and makes her faint. Amethyst loses her conscious and cries. She lost.... She lost to the man she hates the most in the world. Jasper lost… she lost to the man who killed her father. The girls were picked up by the remaining guards and placed on the horses. Except Sam grabbed Amethyst allowing her to lay limply in his chest on Xander. 

"Mine and mine alone."

Only mine....


	4. Broken pride

Amethyst pov.

My head.... Its... Killing me.... I feel like someone was pounding at my temple. What is that smell? Old coins? Metal? What is that noise? Screaming? Women? All my thoughts finally come together as I slowly open my eyes. The dark place I'm in is damp and the air is humid. I can smell blood on the hard ground I lay on. Its noisy and irritating and the clanging of chains hurts my now sensitive ears.

My vision begins to come to me as the blurriness in my eyes fading. The room slowly stops spinning like I'm in water and sinking to the bottom. I look around. Dark. Just like I had guessed. A cell? Dungeon? I'm in the dungeons? Where though? I look around me, seeing Jasper laying on the floor on her stomach, her cheek on the ground.

Her black tunic and sword are gone. Now she's in a short black dress. Chains locked on her wrists and ankles, you can see the marks she made trying to put up a fight. Her curly hair is messy and almost frizzy. Her skin is dirty and damp with sweat and her legs have cuts all over them. I crawl to her and shake her slightly. The headache slowly dying down. 

"J-Jasper.... Ja... Jasper get up... P-please...." I'm so weak its hard to speak. My throat hurts and my arms are sore. I look down at myself. I too am wearing a dress like Jasper’s, only white. My feet have cuts and bruises and my bow and arrow are no where to be found. My hair is everywhere and even in my face. My neck is sore as if someone had choked me and my body feels worthless. I start crying because Jasper hasn't woken up yet. Why?.... Why me?.... For so long this was what we did our best to avoid and yet, I can’t bring myself to believe that we have finally been captured.

"Jasper get up… please!" my voice is struggling to yell but I manage. I shake her more, hoping she is breathing.  
"Ngh....." slowly she starts to move her body. Her lips part but no words come out. Her chest slowly heaves up and down but she opens her eyes. That’s all I need. To at least know she is able to wake up. They slowly wonder around until she sees me and I smile. Tears still falling from my face. She looks so out of it. Though, I had waken up to the same cloudy mind as well. I can only imagine how horrible her wake up is. She looks a lot more run down and beaten then I do.

I roll her over and she grunts in pain. I see the marks from the chains bleeding a bit. Her fangs begin to form in her mouth and her nails become long as her breathing picks up and becomes more frantic. "L-let..... Me.... G-go!" with all the might in her she jumps up yanking her arms from the chains screaming. It isn't a human scream. Its the sound of a poor lion, screaming to be freed from it’s cage. Suddenly it becomes a roar of a dragon. Not just any dragon, a fire breather.

She pulls and pulls with infuriating eyes. Her body not giving up even though she was currently in such bad health. She yanks her arms from the chains. Her eyes glowing a bright yellow in the dark dungeon. Her fangs thick and viscous.

"Jasper stop!" I scream hoping the guards don't think the noise is too inhuman. If they know what we're capable of its probably an immediate death. "N-No! I’m going to get! Us! Out! Of! Here!" with each word she tugs the chains. The wall begins to pull away where they connect as bricks grind against each other. Suddenly, they start glowing a light blue and make a humming noise. The chains have the ability to deflect magic. Meaning we can't use our powers. King Sullivan had seen to it witches and warlocks couldn't escape. Evil ones. I don't think King Sam knows about this. “Jasper stop they’re spell binders!-“

"AHHH!” all of the sudden electrical waves shoot into her body. She twitches and roars in pain. "AHHH!! AHHH!" the waves grow the more she attempts to pull away and finally I can hear footsteps coming. Jasper stops yanking and falls to her knees then collapsing on the ground still getting shocked. She twitches. Her energy now completely drained. 

"What’s going on here?!" the guards swing the door open and look down at a now slightly burned Jasper. They look at me and I look down. "What the hell happened?" one of the men says. He looks to a much younger boy and frowns. 

"Should we bring the king or prince?" the young boy stares at me with intense eyes. "The king for sure. Remember, he said no other man was allowed to see that one." he points to me. "Besides us and him until declared officially a woman of court to touch." I shrink away closer to Jasper and she reaches her slightly rough hand out to mine and I grab it. She sits up slightly and pulls me into her chest. 

The chains holding us both down. She sits up all the way and looks at the men. "M...my sister.... Isn't... Going anywhere without... Me near her.." she panted slightly as she struggled to stay up. The men laugh a little. "And what exactly is a poor defenseless woman like you going to do?" they both stop laughing as a new voice was heard. 

Footsteps one by one make their way towards us. "Y-your highness!" the guards bow and move out the way. I look up seeing the king smirking at me. His blue sweater having the royal marking in the corner and his hands behind his back. Jasper growls and hugs me closer to her. "Let us go!"

"Haha my sweet girl... Such bravery to speak up to me like that." slowly step by step he walked toward our dark dungeon.

Tip....

Tap....

Tip.....

Tap.....

Finally he's in the dark room. His smirk still noticeable. "You know Jasper. You would strike my cousin's interest, he's into feisty women like you. Never agreed on women with me though. While he was into the... Brave..." he circled around us and Jasper sat me in her lap and held me tight.

"Cunning..." we can hear his voice echo through the room. Frightening... It was so cool, calm and collected with a hint of playful That made me honestly terrified. I start to shake as his voice continued on. "Sly... Tough.... Rebellious.... Stubborn.... Feisty." his footsteps still tap on the hard stone floors. Jasper growls every now and then not letting her eyes leave him. She watches his every movement and I can tell she's doing a lot to hold her anger back in fear of shifting into some animal.

"Rude and disrespectful...." he stops in front of us and smirks wider. "I was into a ... Different type... I like... the Pure..." he begins to circle us again while making small gestures with his hands. "The innocent.... The breakable.... The obedient.... The humble.... Oh how I love those innocent little faces... I love wreaking them... Turning them into broken faces. Making those pretty little smiles only mine... Hehe.... Those eyes of theirs pleading me for mercy as I shatter them piece by piece... Take every little piece of innocence that they have and break it! Ruin their lives! Haha just the thought of it makes me excited!" he laughs like a maniac and I flinch hugging into Jasper. 

She looks at him with the glare of hatred. "You're sick!" he looks at her still laughing. "Haha.... I know! I love it! I Love to break every girl I get my hands on and being able to turn them into sluts for me and only me! The sense of control and power is amazing! To have them break and bend at my every command!" I start crying. I don't know why though. I haven't been this scared since the fire.

"Stop it you’re scaring her!" 

"That’s perfect!" with all his might he yanks me away from her and I scream kicking and punching trying to land my fist on an object. "Haha! Beg me to stop all you want you’re mine now! How about I defile every part of you while your sister watches?!" his eyes are crazy and his laugh is terrifying. I scream and his grip on my wrist tightens. Jasper jumps up reaching for me but the chains hold her back because the guards tighten them. "Stop it!"

"Stop!!" with all my might I slap him as hard as I can. His laughing slowly dies down. His head slightly to the side from the slap. His hair falls over his eyes a bit. I look at him in fear realizing what I just did. "Heh... you think.... You have a right... To reject me?!" with a swift movement his hand meets my cheek and I scream. "STOP IT!" Jasper jumps up but the guards push her down.

He throws me on the floor and I get up trying to run away but he kicks me face first into the ground with his foot. “You?! Someone now considered to be the lowest of the low?! A commoner! A woman! A Filthy worthless woman! You think you have the authority to reject me!? Your king! You are never to even think of it! Never to lay your hands on me unless I say! Don’t ever even think you have a right to speak to me you worthless swine!" his foot digs into my back and I scream. 

my eyes begin to water and his foot only goes deeper. "Stupid tart!" he kicks my side and I feel the air leave my body. Jasper manages to get the guards off her and shove him away from me grabbing me from off the ground. He looks at her shocked. 

"How did you-.... Never mind... I guess I'll have to punish you both..." he walks to the door and She steps in front of me and looks at him. "Please! Leave her alone! I'll do anything you want me to your highness but only if you leave her be and let her go.... Please.." he looks at her pleading eyes. I can tell he's enjoying the begging. 

"...Hm.... Anything?...." he smirks to himself clearly having an idea. She looks up at him and nods. "Anything...." She hates the words coming out of her mouth, but for me she's willing to say it. She looks down in shame, her pride leaving her. Jasper has never been the type to stoop low enough to actually beg, its always been people begging her.

".... If you mean what you say by "anything" I wish to speak with you at a later time. Guards! Bring them food and water. I will be back Miss Jasper. Our deal is now sealed." with that he walks away giving me one last look. Before walking out the door he turns. "I'll be back for you.... My love..." with that he is gone. The door slams shut leaving us back in the dark.

Silence fills the air. The agonizing sound that I was for once glad to hear. We sigh with relief. I feel so weak. The slap on my cheek still stinging. My stomach hurting from his rough kick.

".... Why would you-"

"Amethyst. It is my duty as the eldest sister to protect you. You know that right?..." she looks at her chains, her eyes a bright golden yellow. Tears streamed down them, Though her expression was dead.

"Y-yes.... But you don't have to-"

"Tell me.... Who will you blame when you die?... The person who killed you... Or the person who wasn't there to protect you..." her expression grows with anger as she clenches her jaw clearly ready to scream. "I've put all my strength into getting us away from him! From his people and his wrath! Yet here we are! Why Gods?! Why now?! Why are we here now?!" with all her might she stands up. Then I see it. She isn't crying because she's angry... She's crying because she's actually sad. Ugly sobs fall from her mouths she yanks the chains with all her might and screams.

The dragon yell again being the noise. "I won’t sit here in the hands of the man who killed my father! I want him dead! He killed him and took everything from me! The only person who understood me! He killed him!" she yanks the chain so hard the wall starts to break. The castle rumbles and the chains start to glow blue again.

"Jasper no!" I jump up pushing her to the ground before the chains could shock her and she cries. She doesn't push me... Just cries. "I'm sorry... I-I-I can't protect you..." the way she clings to my white dress as she cries kills me. Knowing my sister feels like a failure and that this man killed our father.... It... It really is something to cry about.

"Its okay Jasper.... Its okay."

Third person✌

"You found girls!? What are their names!?" Matthew jumps up from his seat at the dinner table. Sam looks at him and smiles continuing to eat. "Calm yourself brother. As I said, I knew something was in that area that you so miserably failed to look through. And the girls are Jasper and Amethyst."

Amethyst....

Amethyst.....

The prince's body tenses up as he sits down and feels his heart tear in two. Sure, he gets to see her again but he didn't want it to be this way... He didn't want her to become captive of his brother. Now... Now she'll think he gave her away after he promised..... Promised he wouldn't tell...she'll hate him forever..... His mind wanders.

"Everything alright brother? You seem shocked." Sam chuckles a bit knowing that Matthew had known of the girls. He could see it in his face. Yet her name.... That beautiful girl's name struck him so hard... Amethyst... That magnificent beautiful girl.. Just the thought of her made his body shiver with excitement... He imagined her body being under him as he fucked her senseless. 

Taking every bit of her as his. Breaking that innocent pure seal and taking it as his. He twitched slightly. Oh how he wanted to break that perfect body. Suddenly the dinning room doors burst open. King Sylvester and Gladius, his son the prince of Seribia and the eldest, both came in.

"Samuel my dear nephew! Having dinner without me I see!" Sylvester said. His cloak swayed behind him as he walked with pride. His velvet black pants and long sleeve shirt looking fabulous. His sword at his side and his crown on his head. The crown of his kingdom. Gladius not far behind him walked at the same stride looking at Samuel. His long brown hair swayed at his shoulders and his leather long sleeve tunic and pants black seemed uncomfortable but suit him. His kingdom royal sign on his right side of his chest. Dark eyes brown and almost seeming black stare straight ahead.

 

"Evening Samuel." he said taking a seat on the right of him while Sylvester took the left. "Ah! Gladius I haven't seen you in weeks. What have you been up to?" Sam looks at Gladius who simply smirks and puts his hands behind his head. "Destroying outskirt villages and training." Gladius is the greatest warrior known to man kind. 

Since Igneous was killed by Gladius and his troops he took his title. Him and Sam are the same age so he was only 16 at the time and since he was the prince of the kingdom of warriors it was only right that he was number one and his sister was the number one woman.

"Interesting." Gladius looked over at Matthew who was in the seat next to him. "And you. How has you training been going?" Matthew looked over at his second least favorite cousin. "Its been fine. I guess I'm getting better. I've increased in my speed and my swings have more force. When I'm sneak attacking I'm more quiet as well."

"Good. Don't forget you need to redo your stands, your balance is extremely horrible, you don't put enough power into your legs when swinging and that causes you to fall more easily when taking a hit from the enemy or opponent." Gladius looks at him with a stern gaze and Matthew nods listening. Since he is soon to be the castle's leader of the royal guards its only expected he would be the best of the best. He looks back over at Sam and gives a serious expression.

"You said we needed to speak?" Sam looks up from his plate and nods smiling. "Yes, I've recently captured two young ladies and one of them is extremely in your league. I thought maybe you would like to take her in as your own personal slave, or maybe keep her at the castle for when you visit?" Sam gives a look of assurance. Gladius leans back in the seat thinking for a second. A new toy? That would be nice.”Is she a challenge? You know how I feel about such submissive women.” Sam smirks. “Terribly. She’s constantly in my way, if I didn’t have her held out for you she would be dead by now.” Gladius ponders for a moment. A woman willing to stand up to a king? That is interesting…

"Hm... Where is this girl... That you speak of?" he says leaning forward in his seat giving a smirk. Sam stands snapping his fingers and butlers and maids start taking the food. "Shall we go see for ourselves? Matthew. Come along as well." Sam wanted to torment Matthew with Amethyst. Let him know that now... She's all his. Matthew tenses standing and walking as if nothing is wrong... What if Amethyst sees him and hates him?... He can't bare to live with her thinking of him as a traitor to her. 

“I have more important things to tend to here in the kingdom so I'll leave you to your fun while I handle these situations." Sylvester smiles waving them off. Gladius stands from his seat as Sam begins to walk along with Matthew.

.........

Jasper and Amethyst lay cuddled up in a corner, tired and cold. They had eaten a few minutes ago but they didn't feel well after one bite realizing that it was the king's castle food. Amethyst shivered and Jasper gripped her tighter. Her body heat claiming her.

Just as she was about to fall asleep the dungeon door opened with a loud bang. Jasper jumped up pushing Amethyst behind her. Three men stand in the doorway, all of royalty. Sam walked in first laughing. He looks at Jasper and instantly an instinct of attacking comes out. She wants to rip his ugly face off.

"Now now calm down." Amethyst shivers and shakes behind her. Never had she felt so vulnerable to a person. So terrified. She's always been strong and collected but now..... She's a scared little 5 year old.

Gladius walks in and sees the tanned girl with the somehow, pointed canine teeth. A shifter? Maybe not. Jasper’s teeth had changed without her knowing and she covered them immediately calming herself by inhaling. For a quick second she closed her eyes and slowly exhaled, looking up at the other prince. Gladius stares at her in curiosity. She seems so feisty. So strange.... So... Different.... And she's definitely a beauty. Their eyes connect and he feels a strange shock run through his body gasping. Jasper does the same. A gold tint flicks through her eyes and as quick as it came it goes. He quickly regains himself clearing his throat.

She then looked at Gladius with the stare of the devil. "What?" her voice was deep and hypnotizing. Gladius looked at her in shock and felt his blood begin to warm up yet again. Her voice was like music to his ears. So deep and demanding. So strong and rebellious. So... Perfect. "Nothing.... Its just... You are a very interesting and strange woman..." their dark eyes lock again and she looks down quickly scared of the feeling returning.

"What do you think Gladius? She's quite the trophy." 

"I am not a trophy for you despicable men to claim! I am a woman and a human being who deserves justice!" She jumps up but doesn't attack due to Amethyst. Sam stares down to the small girl hiding behind her sister. Amethyst shrinks way frightened by his glare.

"Who is that behind her?" Gladius asks. Amethyst hides her face and doesn't answer or look at the men. "Oh her? That's my Amethyst. My new pride and joy. She is her younger sister." Amethyst shuddered at the thought of having to be the toy of someone like Sam. She finally looks and sees what she had hoped she wouldn't have. There stood prince Matthew. The boy she thought she may have actually had feelings for. The boy who... The boy who she thought she loved. He didn't keep his promise. He's the reason she and Jasper are here. He told them. After he promised. Matthew looks at her and then down in shame. 

She thinks I lied to her.... She thinks I told.... She... Probably hates me....

Matthew hates every moment, happy to see her yes.... But he wished it wasn't this way.  
"M-M...Matthew?" the words left her mouth in a soft crying whisper. Tears fell from her eyes and slowly rolled down her cheeks dripping from her chin. Her face was shocked yet tears continued to fall. Matthew sees the tears and his heart breaks. He wants to cry as well... He... Actually loves this girl though they only just met. 

"Am... Amethyst... Let me explain later... Please." Matthew's words were hardly heard as Sam talked with Gladius. Jasper paid attention to Sam and didn't let her guard down. Amethyst cried silently as she stared at the boy. Feeling her very heart ache. She nods wanting to see if it was true that he betrayed her. She just needed to hear the actual words to believe it. Sam finally looked over and smiled at Amethyst.

"Why the tears my love?" he came over gently rubbing her cheek but she moved her face away and Jasper slapped his hand. "Don't. Touch her." Sam pulled away in disgust and frowned. "You worthless whore." he raised his hand to hit her put Gladius grabs it and looks calmly at the king. Sam drops his hand and holds his arm out smirking, gesturing for him to do as he pleased.

"What do you call yourself?" Gladius asked Jasper. She looked at him not wanting to respond since she hated him just as much as she hated Sam but he just saved her from being smacked senseless. It was only right to be at least a little respectful no matter how much she hates him. "Jasper..." she said. Again her voice sends shivers through Gladius' body. He wants that voice to say his name over and over again. Just to give him pleasure. 

He raises her hand kissing it and she pulls away as fast as she can. "Jasper... What a beautiful name. You are the rarest girl I have ever seen. To actually have the nerve to stand up to king of Renark and the prince of Seribia? Touché." She scuffs and looks away annoyed with him trying to use his charm on her. He was and he was surprised when it didn't work. It always worked. He wanted her even more. He had to have this girl.

"I tell you what Sam. She's mine." he points to her and she snaps at his finger. "You can’t take me away from my sister! I refuse to go anywhere unless she is with me!" She grabs ahold of Amethyst pulling her into her chest. Gladius rolls his eyes at the small crying girl. So useless and weak… and she’s in my way. Jasper backed away from the men and Sam looks at her in annoyance. He thought he should be the one she cries with. Not this pathetic girl. 

"Alright Gladius, but I will warn you. She is extremely strong for a woman, And when it comes to fighting. She fights on our level." Gladius loves her even more. His heart pounds in excitement and his blood boils with anticipation. "I want her still." Sam smirks and looks to Jasper. "She is officially your slave Gladius." maybe now she'll be out of the way when I'm trying to get my beautiful Amethyst.

Taylor jumps at the boys and growls. "NO! I won’t leave my sister! Sam we had a deal!" Gladius looks at her loving her ways of playing hard to get and not just giving in. She is a great older sister but he still wants her. Though, he'll be considerate.... This time. 

"Fine then. I will allow you to stay at the castle with your sister but know that you are my property no matter what. No other man is allowed to touch you." he said. His voice deep and serious. Jasper is grateful but her pride got the best of her. "I am not you- AH!" Gladius grabs her by the neck. His dominance getting the best of him. Matthew winces and Amethyst flinches. "I am actually being considerate enough to allow you to stay here with your sister and this is the kind of thanks that I receive? Remember who your master is from now on. Don’t get me wrong love I adore your attitude but know that I won’t let you walk over me." 

his grip on her throat tightens as she tries to rip his hands off of her neck. She clenches her jaw feeling her oxygen begin to go away and her surroundings start to spin. Sam watches with happiness. Its what the spoiled brat deserves. Amethyst jumps up pushing him off. "Stop it! You're hurting her!" she grabs Jasper, helping her stand as she starts gasping for air and coughing. Gladius is surprised this little weak pathetic girl had it in her to push him but its just annoying to him. He looks to Sam and he nods.

"Amethyst you know its against the law to lay your hands on royalty right? I shall have to punish you even more for this. This is the second time." Amethyst steps back frighten and Jasper looks back up at him holding on to Amethyst. "You touch her and I'll see to it you're dead." she growls. Matthew looks to Sam hating him even more.

"She was trying to protect me. Punish me instead. Amethyst stay out of this!" She growled and Amethyst backs away ashamed. She was just trying to help, But it just seems like she got in the way if anything and made things worse. Sam loves the face she makes, the face of knowing all she does is get in the way. Matthew feels his heart ache worse seeing her feel so down. “Fine. Jasper. I will keep my part of the deal, Gladius shall give you the punishment he sees worthy and Amethyst will be kept safe from harm.” He may have twisted the truth a bit, she will be kept from harm yes, but he will still bring upon what he sees fit as pleasure.

"Maybe we should move them to a better place to sleep in? we don't want them to get sick on this cold floor." Matthew said. Jasper looks at the boy and actually sees a little gratitude towards him but it banishes when Sam speaks. "No brother, they need to adjust to the lives as slaves so they will sleep here for the night." Matthew looks up horrified. Amethyst feels warmth go through her heart as she looks at Matthew. Maybe he didn't tell on her. Maybe he didn't lie to her. She smiles at him and he gives a small one to her as Sam quickly notices this and feels his blood boils with rage. She should only smile at him. He should be the only person who can make her happy.

"I'd prefer to punish my brother for lying to me about knowing Amethyst was in the area!" his fist quickly meets the boy's face. Matthew falls backwards not expecting the blow. Amethyst screams and Jasper looks over at him, seeing no sympathy for the boy. "Not only did you lie to me but you dare make a fool of me! You are to be the leader of the royal guards yet you have no respect!" he kicks Matthew in the stomach. " No loyalty!" he kicks him again. Matthew covers his head looking at Amethyst who watches in terror. So he didn't tell him?.... He kept his promise? Yet here he was being beaten by his own brother for keeping a promise that was with Amethyst. Its her fault this is happening to him. Jasper looks confused at Amethyst. 

Did she know of the other boy being in the woods? Why was he blaming him for not telling him they were there? "Or show anything besides that you are untrustworthy to your king!" he kicks him again and looks at Amethyst. "You will be called to my chambers in precisely 1 hour. Jasper you will be called to guest chamber. Gladius. See to it your slave is kept in control with whatever you give her... If I hear one bad report about you Jasper, I'll make sure you regret it." he heads toward the door looking at Matthew who slowly got up. "Come on you worthless animal!"

Matthew gets up and walks out limping and looks back at Amethyst who reaches out for him but Jasper pulls her back. Sam slams the door infuriated and their footsteps are heard walking away. Gladius had shown no emotion towards the situation or even cared. He didn't like his younger cousin. He was too weak to him. Matthew felt so ashamed and embarrassed allowing another man to beat him. He was truly weak. Yet that look Amethyst had on her face as she watched him leave. It was a face of true concern. This gave him a little hope she may have still trusted and believed him. Jasper looks at the door with a sigh of relief she collapse on her knees feeling completely defeated.

Amethyst pov

We collapse to the ground truly exhausted. She looks at me serious as she's ever been. "Did you know that boy? The prince? Did you know he was in that area when we were?" she knows if I'm lying but I can't admit I fell in love with the prince... our enemy. "... No I didn't. I didn't know he was even near us." She looks at me and nods. "If you say so." she lays her head down and pulls me into her chest. 

"Amethyst..... Tonight when he comes to get us… I won't be able to stop him.... You're going to have to fight on your own okay? Remember everything father, mother and I taught you.... Fight.... As hard as you can... I'm sorry.... I'm sorry I won't be able to keep you from losing your virginity..... I'm sorry." she kisses my forehead and I cry to sleep as she holds me crying as well. Its all my fault Jasper… all mine…


	5. Removed of purity

Dreams....

"Papa pick me up!"

They're what make me feel still whole inside.

"Mama can we make cookies today?"

They're what make me keep moving forward.....

"Jasper can you teach me how to shape shift?"

.... They never allow me to forget the memories I cherish the most...

I remember this one... It was when mother and father told me I couldn't shape shift.

"Now now My little moon. Don't get in such a fuss." father gently patted my head, little moon being his nickname for me. "No! Its not fair! How come she can but I can’t!?" I didn't want to be an odd one out child, but I definitely was spoiled sometimes. Mother looked at me with a stern gaze. "Amethyst, you can't have everything you want, you know that, Jasper just inherited something you didn't. Now stop complaining and be happy that you are who you are. You shouldn't want to change yourself to be like someone else. Think about all of your friends that are different like Selenite or Spinel. Or even Alexandrite. They are all very different from each other.” she pulls me into her lap and hugs me smiling. Mom could be serious sometimes but she was definitely someone who was gentle and kind.

"Jasper? Come over here and take her to her room. Try and show her some of the things you can change to." Jasper picks me up looking and mother and nodding. She looks.... Almost... Envious. Envious I was getting more attention. Jealous.... That mother was kinder with words to me. She carried me up to my room and sighed. I was only five and she was seven. She looked at me and gave me a serious gaze. Her hair was longer then. All the way to her back. Curly, wavy and soft and silky. 

"Be careful what you wish for... You don't want to be like me.... You're lucky..." she turned to the door and looked back at me. "You're lucky you're mother's favorite...."

"Jasper!?" I sit up in the dark dungeon with a cold sweat on me. The memories of the dream slowly coming back to me. Jasper lays next to me sleeping, her calm facial features on for the first time in so long. My eyes start to water as I remember mother loved me more. I never knew why. I was just a stupid kid to self centered to think of anyone else.I grab onto her pulling her closer to me. I love her more then anyone.... I always will.... I'll give her the love mother never gave her.... Or at least I'll do my best. 

She slowly opens her eyes looking at me. She wraps her arms around me and smiles. Rubbing my hair back with her hand. "Everything will be okay Amethyst... Just... Fight...." she kisses my forehead laying down with me, everything is calm and all the noise in the dungeon seems to be gone.

Just silent. Just the two of us. The calmness is just what we needed to regain our thoughts and energy. My mind flows through things with ease. How we got here, why we're here, where we were going before this, everything finally fits in and I stop thinking allowing my mind to go completely blank.

Suddenly, the door slams open interrupting the silence yet again and all the surroundings come back to me, the screaming, the chains clinging, the horrible smell. Every time I try to relax someone ruins it... I guess that's expected in the castle of the king.

"Come on you worthless brat, get up." a guard comes in unchaining Jasper and she yanks away from him pushing and fighting with all her might. "What are you doing? Where are you taking me?! No stop! I’m not leaving my sister!" she kicks and punches until it takes more than 5 guards to get her under control.

They yank her up by her arms and chain them behind her back dragging her out the room. I get up running to her but the chains hold me back. "Jasper!” She struggles more but doesn't use her powers. She doesn't want to get shocked anymore.

"Fight! Please! All I ask for you to do is not go down without a fight!" she struggles harder until finally she's out the door and being dragged away. I stare at the door for a minute realizing that I'm alone now... In the dark... With thousands of men outside that door probably ready to tear me to shreds.

"N-no... W-why did this have to happen to me?" Is this where my life is going to be spent? My hands are on the cold ground as I sit on my knees my head down. Suddenly the door opens and I look up with a curious expression. There stands King Sam right before my very eyes... And Jasper isn't here to protect me. He nods his head to the side making a face of not being surprised.

" I knew you would look better without that girl beside you. Amethyst you're such an adorable little thing." he walks up to me bending down and I scoot away from him. "D-don't touch me please!" he laughs at me a little and moves closer. I fall backwards on the ground and he crawls on top of me. I sit up with my hands and he pushes his knee in between my legs. He gets so close that our lips almost touch and I can't back away anymore. Why does he like me? Why did he have to choose me of all people?

"You're so fragile... So easy to break... I love it... You're perfect... You're my new favorite toy..." slowly his hand wanders my body and suddenly starts to slide up my dress. I scream pushing him.

He jumps grabbing me by my hair and yanking my face to look up to him. "Disobeying me so much, naughty girls shouldn't go off free without a good lesson." suddenly the chains were off me and I was being dragged out by my hair. I yank away from him and he looks back and I run as fast as I can but he catches me by my waist and pulls me into his chest. "Let this be a warning Amethyst, you run away and I'll see to it your sister is dead by the next morning." his voice is harsh in my ear and I look at him in terror. He smiles at me and grabs my wrist. 

"Shall we get going?" he pulls me along with him as I follow remembering his words that are still haunting my head. My feet ache from the cuts and bruises on them and my wrist hurts from the chains. Tiny hints of dry blood showing up ever now and then on the. Like little needles are stabbing me my wrists start to burn. Especially since he grabbed me by one. He drags me the stairs and we soon get the door leaving the dungeons. The castle's hallways shinning bright with light. He looks at me and smiles as if showing off the castle will make me love him. I look around seeing everything I had expected.

The golden walls were elegant and shimmering with a dark almost brown like color making a pattern going down it. The floors were a shiny yellow like marble with all sorts of swirling golds in them. The wall was decorated with pictures and the chandeliers were bright and beautiful. "Gorgeous right?" he asked.

"I'm not into decor..." he looks back at me astonished. I was lying honestly. This place is amazing, but I don't want the king to think I'm someone he can just have fall for him. I hate this man. He frowns yanking me as he begins to walk again, my feet hurt from slamming onto the hard ground because I have to walk so fast due to his strong stride. We finally take a right turn out of the hall and head into one that looks almost exactly the same.

We start to approach large brown doors and I start to feel queasy. He opens to doors that have guards standing on both sides of it and we walk inside, the room is spacious and wide with at least two pictures on each wall. In the dark I can make out the faces.

One of Queen Becky, one of Lydia, one of another girl who I think is the Princess of Seribia and another of his entire family. We continue walking until we reach the end of this room and he opens these doors leading into his room. There before my very eyes is a giant bed with golden almost everything.

The room is larger then I thought  
But full of a lot of stuff. Its confusing to me but at the moment I'm more concerned on how to get out of here. He lets go of my wrist shutting the door and locking it putting the key around his neck. He turns around popping his back and then his neck and I jump at how loud it is. Fear floods through me realizing I'm locked up in this room with this maniac and I back away looking for another door. There's the bathroom... And the closet... But those would be basically just trap ins. There was also the balcony but I don’t feel like almost breaking my legs. Won’t get very far then.

"Amethyst, do you know how long I've waited to finally have you all to myself?" when I wasn't paying attention he somehow ended up in front of me and when I try to move back he wraps his arm around my waist. I scream pushing him away and fighting him but I think that only made things worse. I struggle in his grip trying to yank myself from him but only succeed in turning myself around, he squeezes my waist as tight as possible making me scream out from pain.

He yanks my hair and I pull away from him kicking remembering everything my father had taught me with self defense. I reach around yanking his shirt over his head and pushing him to the ground kicking him directly where I planned to. He yanks me down with him growling and I push away from him throwing myself to the side.

He rips my dress directly down the middle and I scream, my panties being the only thing I have on. I head bud him trying to yank the key off his neck but he slams me on the bed wrapping his large hands around my small neck. He crawls on top of me still having a tight grip on it. Slowly I can feel myself not being able to breathe.

"Well." he said moving his hair away from in front of his eyes. "You want to play hard to get all of the sudden? I'll make sure to beat that confidence out of you." he throws me on the bed climbing on top of me ripping the rest of the dress off of me. I scream trying to get him away from me but due to my size I couldn't, and I wasn't like Jasper, I didn't have any type of animal strength. He takes his shirt off smirking at me laying his chest on mine. "Hm... Not the biggest breast but still perfect."

I sit up but he pushes me back down getting extremely close to my face. "Amethyst. I love you, not as my little whore, but as in I would marry you... Or might actually do so." his lips slam on mine and I try to push him away, he rips my panties off and I scream allowing him to dart his tongue into my mouth. Its so disgusting, the way he doesn't leave a single part of my mouth untouched, how he kisses me passionately like I actually enjoy it, like I actually love him.

Just when I feel like throwing up I bite his tongue and he growls suddenly slapping my thigh. The sting of pain makes me scream but that doesn't stop him from doing what he's doing. My mind is screaming stop this but no one can hear, tears fall from my eyes as I wish he would just get it over with. He grinds his hips down on my area and I cry out begging. He pulls away from kissing me and I look up at him with tear filled eyes. My gods and goddesses please hear my plea. Save me!

"P-please! Sam don't do this to me! Please! Stop it! I don't want this!" I bang on his chest but he only smiles. "That face you're making is perfect... Beg me more, make me want you even more. I love it when you beg me to stop!" he kisses up my neck leaving hickeys everywhere. "This is your punishment for disobeying me." His head lays in my neck as he continues to leave hickeys.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Pain explodes through my throat and lower regions. I cry harder then I ever have but I stay silent not wanting to anger him. He pulls me into his chest kissing me but I don't return it. My everything was just taken from me by this man. My first kiss, my virginity, my purity has been all taken by him.... He left no part of my body untouched.... For an hour I was violated… and yet the gods did not answer my plea.

"I truly do love you Amethyst.... If any man ever touches you.... He'll regret he was born." though my cries aren't heard I push him away turning to my right side facing away from him.

"I hate.... I hate you..."

Jasper’s pov 😈

“Ngh!" with a strong kick the last guard was down. I look around seeing no one else there. Gladius claps slowly looking at me from behind. "My cousin wasn't wrong when he said you fought at the level of a great warrior like me. I admire that." his calm ways made me sick. He's too let loose yet so uptight and mysterious. Its disturbing...

"...." we look at each there for a moment. Maybe now I can try to escape and find Amethyst. With all the might in me I take off. "Hey!" I don't turn around to see if he's chasing me. I just run. Soon the speed of a cheetah takes ahold of me and my legs spring into action. I feel my muscles tense and adrenaline starts to pump through my veins. My lungs feel perfectly fine like I can run for hours like this and my eyes are able to focus better on my surroundings as I speed by.

Suddenly, I feel ropes wrap around my arms and I stop when my legs are too. As if I’m slow motion I watch the ropes pull back. I'm yanked and I yell out. I feel a tight pair of arms grab ahold of me and I turn around seeing Gladius struggle to hold me. I growl using as much strength as I could to push him to the ground but he yanks my dress down. I fall into his chest and he looks down at me with a frown I try to get away from him but he turns me over slamming me into the ground. I slam into the marble so hard I feel like it was metal and not marble.

"Don't. Move." he slowly removes his hand from my neck. As if I could move. He just slammed me in the ground like a fly. My body feels numb as I look up at the prince. His face shows no emotion as he picks me up bridal style taking me somewhere. I’m so out of it from that hit. He looks down at me smiling. I feel like I'm dying from blood loss but I know I'm not. Though, I wish I wasn’t with this feeling.

Suddenly, I feel the urge to get away from him. I feel the strength flood through me to fight to get to Amethyst. I always felt like this when I thought of her. Like my will to fight was more strength then I think I have in me. A bright light flashes before my eyes.

"Its your duty as a big sister to protect Amethyst yet you let her go alone into the woods and look what happened to her. Jasper this is unacceptable. You are a terrible older sister for allowing this." I look down at a crying Amethyst who had scratches all over her. She almost got eaten by a pack of wolves. I am a terrible sister.... She's only 10 years old...

"Ugh... You're supposed to be the heir to marry yet you can't even keep your eyes on a simple 10 year old. Such a disappointment." mother rubs her eyes and I start crying. "B-but mother. I was busy trying to find her doll." Amethyst had lost her favorite doll and I didn't want her to feel upset. I was looking for it with her when all of the sudden she disappeared. Then mother had to help me fight off a pack of wild wolves.

"But nothing. Please just leave me alone and get Amethyst fixed up." she walked away as cry. "I-I am a good sister!"

M-mother..... I'm going to prove to her I'm a good sister. With all the might in me I shove the prince getting my feet onto his chest and kicking off making him fall to the ground. I flip backwards landing gracefully looking up. A guard comes my way trying to grab me but I flip backwards again, my foot making contact with his face and making him fall back. I swing my leg to the left kicking with the strength of a horse making another guard fall to the side. I jump up landing on another guard's neck and yank backwards pulling him down collapsing on another guard and jump away before I can get can Get caught up in the collide. Gladius comes up from behind me grabbing my arm but I swing around, my fist making contact with his cheek. He stumbles back holding it. Slowly he looks up at me and smirks chuckling. 

"Haha. I haven't had any good competition lately. Why don't you entertain me." faster then I had ever seen a person move in years Gladius swings at me. I fall back avoiding the hit but coming right under him swinging my leg to knock him down. He jumps and with a swift moment almost kick me directly in my face. I roll to the side jumping up and grabbing the nearest object. 

A guard's sword. I watch as Gladius pulls out his own sword and with a great swing of might from both of us, our swords collide with a loud clang. They hit so hard that a ring of white explodes from where we stand and makes the room shake. Sparks fly and we stand there, our strength matched.

"You're quite the strong... Woman aren't you. Ngh." he holds his sword to mine with all the strength in him not allowing me to beat him. He pushes against me and growls and grunts as his sword starts to shake. "Y-yes. My father was a great warrior." my arms start to shake as well. "Oh really... What was his name?" he looks ready to pull back but I smirk at him putting my face closer. I push my sword against his the way he had done to me.

"Prefer not to say." I pull away swinging at his right side but he quickly blocks it. We swing at each other a multitude of times trying to out best one another but no one seems to win because our strength is somehow evenly matched. Without using my power I’m not as strong as I could be. I can’t risk exposing myself though. He stabs the air right where I was a second ago and only a tiny hair is cut. Everything seems to move I slow motion and honestly, I feel as though I am enjoying myself. The thrill of having competition for once is a nice feeling. A feeling I haven’t felt since before the fire. 

I chuckle spinning to the right of him stabbing the air. This pose was perfect. His sword to the left while his strong body stood in front of me and my small yet strong body behind him facing the opposite way. My body facing right while his faced left.

"You know Jasper” He looks to my side not moving his head. “You are just my type. You intrigue me more and more as time goes by. I’ve only known you for a mere 12 minutes and you’ve managed to defeat my men… and send my heart soaring with a feeling I’ve never felt." he says. I look up at him and see him looking down at me. "Really? Such a shame then. I’m afraid I can only say I despise you with every bone in my body my dear cold blooded prince." with the swiftness of water we both turn around swinging our swords at each other. "Hatred? I can’t say I’m new to the feeling but I find my self rather sad to hear those words fall for your mouth." my eyes don't leave his. The same dark brown as mine. Suddenly, I feel that same connection I felt in the cell. I pause for a moment and stare into those warm eyes. Those eyes that seem to send me through the deepest thoughts in my mind, only to return to see that it’s the eyes of the devil I’m staring into.

"I couldn’t seem to care less." again we go to slamming swords against each other using every technic we could think of until finally he takes a risky choice in grabbing my sword yanking it from my hand, throwing his to the ground and shoving me against the wall. I look at him shocked. His bloody hand slams to the left side of me on the wall. I flinch but show But no other emotion. "Why don't you love me? Why won't you fall for me like others do? Why are you so different?" he pushes his knee between my legs and I gasp. I frown at him and give him the most serious look I can because everything I'm about to say. I mean.

"Because I hate you. I hate everyone in your family and everyone in the Renark family. You took away my father. You killed my mother. You tried to kill my sister.... You destroyed our home..... So I would never love you. I could never love someone as worthless and cruel as you... You took so much from me... And now you're doing it again..." the thoughts of the fire flood my mind. I Despise everyone. Just because of these people. These beasts.... If it weren't for them my parents would still be alive, all my friends would still be here.

“Jasper?" I look up at Gladius and his lips meet mine. Not in a kiss of hunger. But actual passion. Disgusting. The urge to kiss back never appears like I thought it would. I slap him and he looks at me. Shocked if anything. "You really are different not even a kiss could make you fall for me. I like you Jasper.... a lot more then you think..."


	6. In the beginning

??? Pov

 

In the beginning, in lands far away filled with mysterious people and creatures of all kinds. There stood four kingdoms... Each of its own specialty.

Three sisters stood side by side with these kingdoms. Each of their own personality and power. These sisters were know as the Queens of harmony. They spread peace through the four kingdoms and honored all species. They were the rulers of the time of The period of no war.

Belladonna, the eldest, was a brave strong woman who stood her own grounds and would crush anyone who stood in her path to succeed. She ruled over the kingdom of dragons, to the west. She herself being an gray draki. A dangerous ancient beast.

The second sister, Becky, was a calm yet fiery woman, she stood for what she believed and only wanted peace and sought for fair judgment. She ruled over the kingdom of magic, The kingdom to the north. She herself was a witch, A kind witch. Who worked miracles upon many and had a gentle soul.

The third and final sister being Rose. She was an innocent fragile woman, calm yet frightened easily and slightly naive. She wasn't exactly a person you could walk over, but it pained her to cause any harm to anyone. She ruled over the kingdom of earth. The kingdom of the East. Here people of natures and creatures of all species lived in harmony. They prospered in joy and never were judged for what they were and were not killed to be eaten.

These three kingdoms held the most power in the world. They were great allies and what was one kingdom's was another's. Though, no queen can be without a king.

Though Becky was a queen, she wasn't born that way unlike her sisters, she married into it. This man being king Sullivan. The ruler of Renark. Sullivan loved Becky with all his heart, but she was stubborn. She didn't like the idea of being told who to marry. Sullivan did his best to convince her he was a good man, but nothing worked.

One day finally Sullivan gave up, though he knew normally he could get any girl he wanted, he couldn't get the one he actually loved. To his disappointment, he told Becky he had given up, that he would not force her to love him. He turned to leave but through these actions, Becky fell in love with him. She saw that he truly cared for her. The day came for marriage and the two were now one.

Belladonna holds an extremely different love story. While in training one day, a young man named Rhaegal challenged her. This man was tall with black hair and eyes bluer then any skies could be. Though, Belladonna thought this man was a fool for dueling with someone as an amazing warrior as her, she accepted. While she was dueling she realized something. She wasn't doing this just for training... She was enjoying it.

Naturally it has been said that when two people with the soul of a dragon meet upon eye contact, they may instantly fall I love. In this situation, that was the case.

Rhaegal loved Belladonna dearly, but he wasn't the best when it came to showing his emotions. Though, he and Belladonna continued to meet up and duel until finally, he found the right time and proposed. She was hesitant because she was afraid of being heart broken but she took the chance.

Queen Rose has a love story as though it were a fairytale. When she was wondering her garden one day, a young boy who was sent to assassinate her hid in the shadows with his bow and arrow ready to shoot. Though, when Rose turned around, and he saw her blue eyes, he couldn't shoot. She was too beautiful. The way her hair flowed with the wind and was as bloody red as roses, his heart ached knowing he had to shoot. Instead, he came out from the bushes and introduced himself. Ignoring the fact he was just about to kill her. Rose was shocked to see another person but with her calm and kind atmosphere. She somehow made the boy who's name was Arther fall in love with her. Arther was punished for failing his duty of the rebellion group he was in for not killing Rose but he didn't care, as long as she was safe. They suffered through many things to get Arther out of his rebellion group but when they did, Rose and Arther were happily married.

Though these kings and queens have back stories that have yet to be told they stand with pride either way.

All that is left to understand is why the time of peace stopped. Why the War of Hatred began.

Why the fourth kingdom is yet to be mentioned.


	7. You and me

So much has happened within… at least 3 days?.... I don't even remember. Logic doesn't suit my mind, I can't process things like a normal human being anymore. I feel so empty. So impure, so unclean, so worthless, so filthy... So used. Its like I'm torn up rags that were thrown to the side when not wanted. I hate this feeling, this feeling and judgment. Judgment I'm giving myself, the fact I hate myself. The person that killed my father just killed a piece of me. What's the point in living? What's the point in being on this so called "wonderful" earth? My mind drifts more and more as these thoughts slowly drag me under farther. I suddenly snap my head to the side when a hand touches my stomach.

I laid next to Sam as far away as the bed would allow me, But clearly it didn’t work, I felt so uncomfortable I couldn't sleep. I couldn't stand being in here. My body wouldn't allow me to. I shiver with the cold air and look around the dark room. In the corner, I hadn't noticed but a long silky white gown laid in a chair along with panties and small shoes that were made of silk, slippers. I get up to grab them but I’m jerked back as Sam stares at me with sleepy eyes and messy hair. “ Where are you going?” He grips my wrist a bit tighter and I flinch as I look down at the sheets. “I-I I just wanted to look around…” I can’t bare to look up at him, in fear I will trigger one of his crazy emotions. He ponders for a minute, and then loosens his grip on my wrist. “ you do so, but you are not allowed outside the castle walls. Be back before the cursed hour of the morning.” I nod and pull my hand away. “Yes sir.” 

 

I grab the gown and throw on the things looking at Sam sleeping in the bed. He laid on his right side looking so calm. To think that face looks so innocent yet the devil lays in that body. I shiver looking at his curly hair fall over his eyes a bit. I quickly walk to the door opening it looking back at him. Still asleep. I walk out entering the little room that held the four pictures. I stop for a bit looking at them. The picture of Lydia is the largest, as if the most valued. 

Her face is gentle but stern. She shows the faintest hint of a smile and her hair is a very light shade of blonde compared to her brothers. She is sitting sideways facing the left and the right side of her face shows. The light silvery dress falls to the floor but shows her great curves. She looks so sad with that small smile,

I see more in her though. I see more then a girl who is the only princess. I see a broken girl who was abused by her eldest brother, the person she looked up to... My heart breaks at the thought of what happened to her. 

Seeing as to what happened to me, Sam was using self control but what if he didn't with her... I shake my head continuing to walk. A wave of emotions has hit me enough, right now I need to clear my mind. As I open the door to the hallway the guards look at me and stop me. My feet were silent against the ground, the slippers soft and gentle on the marble floor.

"Do you have permission from his majesty to leave?" a man who has a deep voice looks at me with a stern gaze. I look directly into his eyes and then at the second guard. "Yes, his majesty said it would be alright for me to look around the castle, but I'm not allowed to leave or go outside unless it is in the garden." the guard looks at me as if I'm lying but realizes I've been claimed as the king's "new favorite" so he technically had no choice but to say okay.

"You may proceed." he stands out of the way allowing me to walk. I continue on looking at the golden and yellow hallways that I have suddenly grown to hate. One picture after another lines the wall. Each of different people from every kingdom that were of royalty. Surprisingly though, I didn't see many males, only two to be exact. Prince Gladius and prince Perseus. Perseus was the son of Belladonna in the kingdom of dragons and was the second eldest boy. I shrug it off walking down the hall. 

"Maybe king Sam doesn't like any of the other princes...." I continue down the hallway feeling so uncomfortable with all of the fancy furniture and the bright chandeliers. Though, its nighttime the halls are slightly dim but extremely bright at the same time. I finally reach a room that looks similar to a ballroom.

The lights are out and to the left, the entire wall is a large glass window looking down at the kingdom. The dark blue sky and stars illuminate the room while the moonlight shines through. I gasp amazed by the beauty of it. The chandeliers are off and the floors are dark white. The ceiling has paintings of angels playing in the clouds with each other and in the middle of the floor is a giant symbol of the kingdom was painted in a circle, a heartache with thousands of vines and branches going around it and sword piercing through the middle. I walk in the room, my feet still silent. I feel so... At ease in here.

"Beautiful isn't it?" I jump at the sound of the silky soft voice but I know who it is when I turn around. "Princess? Oh... Yes." she looks out the giant glass wall at the city below with a straight unreadable face. "This is where my mother loved to be at night... she claimed it was her favorite place in the castle. Its where her and my father first kissed." she looks down still with an unreadable face but you can tell she’s grieving. 

"Oh... Was the queen a nice woman?" why would I ask that? My mother told me everything about her.... Yet... Something about this girl just made me feel... This question needed to be asked. She turned and looked at me, her blue eyes shun like the blue sky of day, the moonlight giving them a glow. 

"Yes... She was... She was the most amazing woman I had ever met... She inspired me to be who I am... Strong... Independent." she looks down, her braid swinging a little. Her moods seem to be calm and collected yet sad. The night wraps around her silky white gown that fell to the ground and seemed to drag along with her. It gave a creepy glow to her perfect figured body. 

"I do hope you are feeling well. I realize you are wearing one of the castle concubine dresses. I'm not good with paying attention to detail... but I notice you seem rather timid. Please don’t feel that way with me." she walks to the other side of the ballroom, her feet clanking as she does so, letting me know that she had on hard bottom shoes. She finally stops on the opposite side of the room looking up at a large picture of her mother. Queen Becky. Her face seems to grow pale, somehow heart broken and pleased at the same time.

"The rest of my family may be harsh but I can assure you that I’m nothing like that. I wish for my people to feel comfortable around me. Are you apart of the Renarkian people?” I look to the ground a bit contemplating on what to say. “No my lady, I’m from a place far from the kingdom.” She said they were all harsh beside her. Does that mean Matthew is the same? The same as Sam? “Oh… that must be amazing, what’s it like? Living so far from this cursed kingdom… so… so free…”she starts to cry as she looks at a picture, she suddenly makes herself stop... Though I can tell its hard. Part of her being who she is probably meant she wasn't allowed to do this in front of people.

"Please excuse my behavior... I just... My hatred for my brother has never stopped since my mother died.... And it might never.... I know it sounds childish from a princess but I seek freedom like no other.” tears drip from her cheeks. The picture of queen Becky makes my heart ache. She sits in a dark navy blue dress that had sleeves that stopped above her wrist and had a thin area in front of her chest close to her neck but her breast were covered with the navy blue. Her neck length brown and blonde hair was combed evenly on both sides and her blue eyes were a rare blue. Her smile is perfectly bright yet calm and her lips are the slightest of rosy pink. Suddenly Lydia is in front of me. "Please.... Don't let him break you like he broke so many. With my mother being gone because of him and my father as well, its not safe to be near him." she seems so serious. So hate filled.

"Princess.... Why... Why are you speaking to me? I'm just a commoner... Unworthy of your presence..." my father may have been the village leader and the descendant of the great god of war but She had no right to speak to me. At least those were the rules of the kingdoms. I’m nothing here.

"I... I don't care for my status... I just want someone to talk to every now and then who doesn't care for what I am..... I... I guess I should leave you..." she begins to walk away the slightest sign of disappointment and failure in her eyes. "W-wait!" I grab her wrist and she stops turning around. 

"I'm sorry your highness, I just thought it wasn't right with the way I approached you." she turns around looking at me and she stares. For a moment our eyes lock in an intense gaze and it feels like the world has just melted away, like our thoughts could be read if we actually tried to. She gives me a look of confusion but then, a relieved smile.

"Its really no problem.” my hand slowly slips from her wrist, her soft skin slipping through my fingers, like a newborn baby's hands her palm brushes against mine and the softness hits me. Her hands are hands that have never did work, only been cared to. I feel an intense wave of something go through me. My finger tips spark with purple Electrical sparks. I look up at the princess as she pulled her hand down, I notice her amulet on her neck glowed a radiant purple, the amulet of Vida. The goddess of all creation.

 

She smiles at me and the amulet stops glowing as I look at the spark coming from my fingers. They stop. "You have a great amount of strength... I pray that you are watched and treasured by the gods Amethyst, is it?" she asked. I nod feeling a surge of laughter shoot through my brain, two voices laugh with with joy, the laughter of the twins. My body shivers as the laughter stops. A giggle comes from Lydia. "I should leave you be. I guess I'll see you tomorrow in the morning?" she looks at me as if looking forward to it. I feel so joyful for some reason. Maybe this is the feeling of a Gemini. "Yes. If his majesty says to it." she rolls her eyes hearing of her brother but looks back at me.

We walk into the hallway and she shuts the ballroom door silently not wishing to wake up anyone in the castle close by. Her long silver night gone shines still in the light of the hallway and I notice the kingdom's symbol on the bottom of her dress that dragged behind her colored in the purest of white. Her beads aren't in her braid anymore. Her fingernails are painted a light baby purple and on her left hand is a tattoo. Nothing more but the mark of the Gemini.

"I look forward to seeing you tomorrow ... Goodnight Amethyst..." with that she walks down the hallway heading to the right of me. I sigh seeing as I didn't feel like going to get in the bed with that monster no matter how tired I got. I just need to make myself so tired I forget he exists, then I'll sleep. I continue walking heading in the opposite direction from Lydia. The hallway is slightly silent though you can still hear the sound of Sam's many whores. As I walk down the hall my thoughts begin to wander to things I need to think about. 

Where is Taylor?

How can we escape?

Will we ever see each other again?

Is she okay?

.... Did Matthew really give me away?

As my mind hits Matthew my mood changes. I feel depressed... Upset... Heartbroken. He did give me away didn't he?.... He was in the dungeon.... He said let him explain yet, I don't feel like there is anything to explain.... He broke his promise.... I feel my eyes begin to water, wanting to cry... The heart ache I feel is so unbearable, I haven't felt this way in so long... Actually... I've never felt this way, its a aching in my chest, like something is squeezing the life out of whatever is in that area, a sharp pain in my heart... 

"Why Matthew?...." though I've only known this boy for at least 3 days... I have feelings for him? What's wrong with me? I continue walking deep in thought until I see a window and look down. The moonlit garden laid below filled with thousands of bushes and flowers of all kind. Though a common flower I saw was roses. Mostly white and red. Down at the fountain that stood in the the center of the garden, the water was moonlit as it moved. The stone ground had circled patterns in it as it went around the fountain. Then in the corner of my eye I saw movement. There in the garden stood a boy with a white rose in his hand, then I realize that this wasn't just any boy. I gasp as he turns.

"... Matthew."

Jasper POV 

I had been dragged into a room and thrown on a bed and left for dead. If that makes sense. For the few days I’ve been here I’ve notice something. He’s always busy. Gladius is more desperate to get me out of this dress then anything. He left in a rush when the guards came to speak to him about some urgent matter with his father and then he was gone. It’s been this way since I came here. He hasn’t had a chance to snatch away my purity. Now I’m wandering around his room like the curious kitten I can be. It’s pretty basic, large with a gray, black, and white theme. I can’t say I’m not impressed but I’m not surprised. He only has one mirror and that would be the one on the dresser. I stare into the mirror getting a good look at myself.

Bags under my eyes. Hair just a bit longer. My skin seemed a bit paler. My lips were swollen from the kisses I had attempted to break from and my eyes were puffy from the unmentionable crying I had done my first day here. I’m a mess. I just want to be free again. Out in the forest living with the rest of the world. In this castle freedom is nothing but a word I crave more than I do the will to breathe. I sigh as I place my hand on the mirror. “You’ll make it Jasper. You are the descendant of the gods. You can make.” A light glow of yellow flashes through my eyes and disappears as quick as it had come. “Don’t forget who you are.” I move away from the mirror and walk towards the bed when suddenly I hear screaming growing louder and louder from the door. 

“I want him out of my sight immediately.”

“Please your greatness have mercy on me!”

“Me? Have mercy on a pig? Such insanity. The cell.” I place my ear closer to the door hearing non other than Gladius. His voice is calm and collected as he speaks to the other guards. I’m assuming guards. “No! No! Your highness my family please no!” Slowly the screaming dies down and I hear footsteps move to the door. I step away slamming onto the bed to pretend I’m asleep. I know he isn’t an idiot but oh well. The door opens gently and I hear the footsteps move closer to the bed. He sighs and tsk but I only roll my eyes. The gray drapes covering his sight of my face in the darkness. “Jasper my nightshade get up.” I grunt and move closer to the right side of the bed. “I’d rather sleep my day away you ass.” He sighs again and crawls in the bed kissing my cheek. “A cranky night?” I push his face back and he lands on the left side of the bed smirking. “Cranky when I see you.” He chuckles lightly and runs his hand up my thigh but I grab the covers and pull them over my legs. “Come now love don’t be this way.” He slowly lets his cheek trail along my neck and nibbles on my ear. “ Stop it Gladius.” I turn around shoving him back and sit up staring at him with agitation. “Some day you will submit. You can’t play hard to get forever, though I’m not complaining love.” He sits up as well and gently caresses my cheek leaning his face closer to mine and wrapping his other arm around my waist. “Well you will have to continue dreaming for that day your highness.” Our eyes connect and he pulls me even closer. So close our lips are inches from each other. I breathe out and he inhales. A spark of warmth swings through my body as he leans in. “Submit to me. For you I would destroy the world and conquer what they claim is impossible to do so. Submit to me and I will love you like no man can, everything you ever wish for shall be yours. Submit to me and I will never disappoint you. Please Jasper. Give yourself to me.” A sudden tint of red flickers through his eyes and I can’t help but allow the flicker of yellow to flow through me

No Jasper. No don’t do this. Fight him. “Ne..ver.” His Hand that was once on my cheek moves to my head and pushes my lips to his. I gasp and open my mouth as my hands reach for his hair and shoulder. We clash against each other, hungry for something that seems like it’s almost impossible to reach. Stop this Jasper. Stop! I run my hands through his long brown almost black locks and he shoves his tongue into my mouth, leaving no place untouched. I moan into him gripping tighter and he grunts yanking my hair back and trailing kisses down my chin to my neck. My hand reaches for his back to scratch and grip tighter. He lets out s sigh of satisfaction and licks up my neck sucking everywhere he can. “Jasper I can’t control myself. I’m not going to stop.” Suddenly he yanks me down to his lips again and an intense shock shoots through me as I land on his thigh. “What was that!?” We pull away from each other aggressively and apparently he felt it too. “Are you….. you’re my soulmate?” I stare at him in horror and he smiles like a stupid kid. “No… N-No… you’re… you’re my soulmate.” He pulls down his pants, leaving him in only underwear and I see it. His soulmate mark. The large beautiful design of yellows and gold and oranges that showed a great lion. I stare down at my though and slightly remove my underwear as well showing the great large wolf decorated with blacks and greys with hints of white and big red eyes. “It is you.” The horror grows more.

Amethyst POV 

I take off running trying to find my way to the garden, if I remember when Sam was dragging me along with him to his room downstairs there was a glass door leading to the garden. I run as fast as my legs will allow me and my feet slide a little with the slippers I have on. My long hair whips behind me as I run past many doors and pictures, my body forgets that I am in the castle as my only thought is getting to the garden and getting to Matthew. Finally, I reach the stairs, I run down each stair making sure not to fall but go as fast as I can, the large stairs have red carpet going down them and the color simply flashed by me. Finally I reach the bottom and I run faster feeling that I was feeling that I was getting closer. Finally I stop reaching the glass door I remember and I pant trying to catch my breath.

I open the door when my breathing finally calms down and it leads me to the moonlit outside world. A large wall preventing anyone from getting in or out. Crickets chirp and frogs croak as I walk through the garden. The sound of the fountain begins to grow louder as I walk past tulips, daisies, a little stream that held water lilies, violets, carnations, a large cherry blossom tree and a large group of magnolias. More roses as well of all colors.

As I walk through the garden my slippers hit the cold cobble stone ground, the air is crisp and chilly against my sleeveless dress and the thin material bothers me. I walk to the fountain seeing the water move within the ripples. I look at my reflection seeing my tanned face and my eyes giving the lightest tint of glowing green. I sigh as I see that bags began to form under my eyes and my face seemed so worn and tired. "... Why did this all have to happen to me?..."

"Amethyst?" I look up to the sound of a young male's voice and see non other then Matthew standing before me. His face held a shocked expression and his eyes shun in the moonlight like Lydia’s had. He wears a short sleeved dark red shirt with black pants and boots with red laces going up the center. His hair almost covers his eyes and a white rose is held gently in his right hand. My mind goes blank as our eyes connect, Green vs. Blue. Our thoughts leave us as we stare into each others eyes, just like when we first met. Suddenly a soft wind picks up and swirls around us. Just like it had in the forest.

"M-.... Matthew..." suddenly I'm in his arms in a tight embrace, wait... Why am I doing this? He betrayed me... "Amethyst I'm so sorry, I never told him anything, he wouldn't believe me when I said the area was clear and and and I just I'm so sorry.... Please don't be mad I me and never told him anything I promise I did-"

"Its okay Matthew..... I believe you." just from hearing him stutter and the way he seemed as if he was about to cry made me believe he didn't tell him. His cheeks are so chubby. I just wanna pinch them. Get ahold of yourself Amethyst. "Y-you do?" I nod and he hugs me tighter then he had the first. His embrace is warm and welcoming and I actually enjoy it unlike I had with Sam.

"What happened? What did he do to you? Did he.... Did he-" 

"Yes..... He did..." I look down ashamed that I was no longer a virgin, my body wasn't pure anymore..... The man I love won't be my first. My body is so worthless to a man now. I continue to look down but Matthew raises my chin ever so gently with his fingers. A soft smile remains on his face.

"I'm so sorry Amethyst... I wish I had never met you ... Then maybe this wouldn't have happened...." I smile ever so slightly. I place my hand on his cheek tilting his face up so that he's looking at me and he smiles.

"Its not your fault Matthew. If I never met you... Hehe I don't think I would have a single friend at the castle...."

Third person

Matthew's heart jumps in his chest as he hears those words. A friend? She's happy she met me? The thoughts run through his head like jack rabbit. Amethyst doesn't know why she hasn't pushed him away yet but she knows she should....she doesn't want to though. Matthew holds onto the girl as if there's no tomorrow, if he lets her go he feels like Sam will just snatch her away from him. For the boy has to truly admit it... He's in love with this girl. The moonlit night surround them as a great gust of soft wind swirls around them. Thousands of leaves of green circle them and the breeze suddenly stops. Amethyst can hear the wind talking to her. Like it had in the wood.

"Listen with your heart.".

Listen... With my heart? She thought. Why? Matthew stares into the girl's eyes. The hypnotizing green. Again like he had in the forest, he sees the small light purple streaks in her eyes. Again, he feels like he's known her all his life but he hasn't. Amethyst looks into his blue eyes. The royal blue suddenly darker in the night. The moonlight shines over them and the fountain is all that can be heard in the background with the crickets. Fireflies float around and give the garden a slight glow. Matthew suddenly pulls Amethyst's face closer, their lips now just a few inches apart from touching. The heat radiates off of their bodies and on to each other making the cold night seem hot.

"Amethyst.... I... I feel so different about you... I feel like I never have before about you.... As if I... Like you.." his gaze never leaves her and she gasp by hearing his words. Her heart throbs with excitement. They're faces inch even closer to each other. "R-really?.... I.... I feel the same way your highness...." she blushes at the thought of them being so close. The garden seems to fade from their minds. All their surroundings don't matter at the moment. They don't realize that Sam was standing right behind them anger clearly showing and his blood boiling. Amethyst smiles at Matthew and he returns it until finally, their faces are so close that their lips touch. A gentle kiss is shared between the two, nothing serious but it felt that way to them. Sam stares in shock his mind going blank. He can't believe his eyes. The woman he loved is being kissed by his brother, the rage grows into a viscous fury and without thinking he yells attacking Matthew. Amethyst stumbles back as the boy is punched and thrown to the ground. Sam's eyes glow a light blue as he kicks Matthew in the stomach and looks back at Amethyst.

"... Guess you didn't get the part about men not being able to touch you." Matthew looks up at him but is kicked into the ground. "Guess I'll have to teach you a better lesson."


	8. Misery in my past

Jasper POV 

Time... It passes like no other, torturing me, burning me, making my body ache as if I can not move. Wanna know why? Because Gladius may seem all stern and serious, but he cuddles me like he's holding a teddy bear. He squeezes my body so tight I can feel my arms aching from the squishing. The slightest move makes him tighten his grip though so I can't necessarily do anything. I had immediately thrown up after I saw the sight of my soulmate mark on the man that killed my father. To think that the gods had blessed me with something so amazing, but had given the worst man in the world. Only few were given soulmates, their markings being the animal that represented their significant other. I had lived my life always curious to who mine was. It was never one of the village boys like Hiddenite or Nephrite. My dad always told me to be patient but I was always so excited. Just to have this large disappointment. Now that beautiful wolf I had grown to love so much, only disgusted me. I was cursed with something, not blessed.

I'm not a fan of him. Though most girls fall on their knees begging for him. I won’t do that. I'm not like other girls, I swoon boys, boys don't swoon me. Gladius shifts his body the slightest bit and I turn on my side facing away from his now bare chest showing his six pack there. His skin isn't completely tanned like mine or Amethyst's, but a lighter tan.

As I look up at his actually handsome face my thoughts fade. Is this the face so many girls fall for? Sure he's attractive but... Wait no no no none of that. His face looks so calm though... Not like always with his creepy stern calm but... A gentle, innocent, kind calm... He looks so nice. Like he isn't a murderer...

"Hm.. It isn't nice to stare you know." his arms that are wrapped around my waist pull me closer making my body that was first laying flat on its back turn to its side again pushing me into his strong chest. I gasp as he does this. His eyes are closed the entire time and his face shows sleepiness and uninterested. His voice is deep and calm. He Shifts himself again moving to get more comfortable, his Grey pants are warm against my bare legs. Since he tore my dress in a little fit after finding out I was his soulmate I had to change into something less revealing under his command, though I was happy to change. He apparently doesn't like to share his 'toys' and doesn't like when other men stare. So he got me a robe with this dress.

The dress is a slight light coffee brown that stops a little too high above my knees. A little split is to my right leg and it has black patterns going around it. I don't have a bra on and my black silk panties are all that really protect me to from losing my virginity. Yes I'm a virgin. Surprise surprise.

"I wasn't staring." I said with a deep voice as well. Well, basically my normal voice when I'm tired. He makes a face with his eyes still closed. "Mhm. Sure. I can sense when a person is awake and staring at me Jasper so don't try me. You're talking to a world renowned trained warrior. The best in all of the four kingdoms at that." he smirks as if that would make me fall for him.

"I don't care." I simply say. His smile fades and something else appears... Hunger... Determination.. Lust.... His eyes finally open and he looks at me with a deep hypnotizing intoxicating stare. His brown eyes appear black. His body seems to become warmer for some reason. 

"You know Jasper." suddenly he sits up with one hand now laying on his side by leaning over me. His long shoulder length hair falls to the side and he smirks. "I know how to behave in the outside world... But." suddenly his hand runs up my thigh and slowly up my dress and I gasp looking at him with shock. His face leans in close to mine until we're so close our lips could touch. His smirk never leaves. "I do have a side not many have seen behind closed doors." his voice is extremely deep now and you can sense the lust in it.

Finally his hand reaches my panties and he slowly pulls at them. I yell out pushing him away from me and trying to get out the bed but he grabs my arms and slams them above me, holding them in place with one hand. “ I told you NO Gladius I’m not ready for any of this! I’m not doing this!”

"You aren't getting away from me now. You're mine. It looks like I’ve been a little too kind to my toy, let me put you in your place." with all my might my forehead comes up head budding him as hard as I can, he lets go reaching for his forehead and I punch him with all the might in me. With a strong kick he falls back and I jump up running out of the large king size bed. Though I think I'm about to be free I was wrong. Gladius is faster then I think. With a strong grab he yanks me by my ankle and pulls me towards him. I land on my stomach face first on the bed. He sits on top of my back not letting me up. "Stop it!" my arms attempt to yank me away from under him but all I do is cause him to put more weight on me. I feel my body being crushed as he leans down next to my ear and chuckles. His warm breath hits my neck as he exhales.

"Why would I stop when you're mine to use as I please? You're my toy..." suddenly I feel his large hand wrap around my neck choking me. "Ngh! I-... I'm not a toy." he chuckles again running his hand up my thigh and dress until he reaches my butt. His grip on my neck tightens and I feel myself being close to not being able to breathe. “Don’t soulmates have a specific place to make them submit? Where’s yours love?” My eyes widen with fear as the words leave his mouth. He lets his hands roam my body, searching with intense attention. I start to wiggle under his grip praying he wouldn’t run his hands down my lower spine. With a sudden hard smack I yell out as his hand comes in contact with my ass. It burns like hell. "S-STOP!" my body struggles under him as he yanks me up by my hair and I finally gain air to breathe. His fist is tight on my head and I can feel my dress being slipped off of me. "Such a beautiful body... So unused. So untouched. To think you're all mine. Hehe. For a strong woman you sure seem weak in bed.... Though I hope you like it rough because I'm not slowing down for you..." I growl feeling my body twitch and struggle to get out his grip but it hurts my head as he yanks my hair tighter. He licks up my neck slowly. My body shivers from his warm tongue coming in contact with me. He finally runs his fingers down my slowly and I let out a loud moan by accident. “There you are love.”

"Please Gladius I don't want this!" it is true. I'm weak when it comes to this. Soulmates each have a certain area on their body that only their soulmate can touch to activate hormones causing an arousal. I hate this but my body won't allow me to use my powers or strength when it comes to this stuff. So basically right now I'm a weak mortal girl.   
"Why don't you want it? Every girl usually falls to her knees for something like this." he lets go of my hair grabbing me by my waist and holding me in place on my knees. He's behind me on his knees as well but he towers over me a bit still. His other hand roams my body as my dress is now gone. I scream out when I feel a sharp bite on my neck. He licks and sucks everywhere leaving hickeys. Claiming me on my outside as his. Every moment of this is killing me. I'm being touched by the foul beast who was a part of my village being burned. His hands run over my breast squeezing and caressing the softness. 

"Please...." for some reason.. I don't feel like I can fight. I feel weak. I feel scared. Terrified at that... Is this what women that were forced into breeding houses talk about?... The fear of not being able to move... The reason strong girls are broken... Is this what Sam is doing to Amethyst?... "G-Gladius...." his grip on my waist tightens and I cry out. 

He slams me on the bed raising my waist so that my ass is in his view. I feel my body shake in fear as I start to struggle again. Harder this time. He struggles with me slamming me down and throwing me across the bed. I kick and punch trying to find the best way to get him away from me.

"Hold still and maybe it won’t hurt as bad you worthless brat!" I feel his hand come in contact with my cheek and suddenly.... It all stopped.

"...." my face is shocked as its tilted to the side. I feel my skin burn on my cheek from the hard slap. Tears fall from my eyes as the sting remains, throbbing in pain.

"Mommy! I'm sorry! I didn’t mean to.” my mother stares at me with a gaze of hatred. Agony fills my heart at the sight of her only picture of our aunt Diamond now on the floor crushed and shattered. My mother loved our aunt but she died while saving me from a raiding of another village that was an enemy. They were twins and of course my mother would be infuriated I had just broken the most recent and last picture that remained that was of our aunt. My mother wouldn't forgive me for being in the way and being the reason our aunt was dead... So of course now she would hate me for life.

"You... WORTHLESS FOOL!" With a swift movement her hand came in contact with my cheek. My face shocked that mother actually hit me. I was only 4 or so. Its when she started hating me more... "You can’t do anything right! How can you be so clumsy and stupid! This picture was all I had left after the raid and yet you went and broke it?! You stupid brat! YOU'RE THE REASON SHE'S GONE!" mother's eyes glow an electrifying blue as the room darkened. Tears fall down my face as I realize... She truly hates me now. 

"Sapphire please calm down it was only a picture." father walks in the room preventing my mother from getting any more rolled up. "She’s worthless Igneous! Worthless! AHHHHH!" father held mother back as she looked at me with hate. My heart broke. My cheek stung... My body was weak... She's right... I'm worthless. Mommy... I'm sorry.

I'm... Worthless.... Like mother said. I look up at Gladius slowly. My body shakes and suddenly. I can't.... I can't hold it in. I burst out in tears, sobbing like there's no tomorrow. My head falls and I hold my eyes as I cry out loud. Gladius looks at me and says nothing. I don't care anymore. No one has ever hit me since that day in such a way. I can't believe he did this to me... I hate him.

"I-... I-... I'm sorry!!! I-I'm so sorry!! Ahhh!" words come from my mouth and I don't even think about what I'm saying. It just comes out. I wish I never broke that picture of my aunt. I wish I never caused my mother to hate me... I'm nothing but a sorry worthless brat like mother said. I wish I never got in the way.

"AH!" a large horse swoops by yanking me down. A man jumps off the horse slowly walking to my fallen small figure. His boots crunch the leaves on the ground and the world around him seems cold and dark. I'm only 3 so of course I'm terrified. Soon more men gather around. Tears silently stream down my face as I shake in fear.

"What do we have here? A little brat?" the man looks at my neck and gasps looking shocked. Then a few moments later he smirks chuckling. "Well I'll be damned. Its the leader’s daughter." I mentally scream hoping my father would find me. Horses scream in the background as you can hear the fighting going on. My long emerald green small dress is torn and dirty.

"Boys! What should we do with her? Hold her up for a ransom?... Or torture?" the men all chuckle as the tallest one moves closer to me. He yanks me up by my dress and I start crying and screaming for help. He throws me on the ground and suddenly a bright blue wave hits him in the face. He falls back, shocked as his body is now completely wet. There, my aunt stands with her long blonde hair and bright blue eyes like my mother’s.

"Don’t you dare touch her!" with another swift movement a large wave of water hit the men. Some were washed out and some still fought. The fighting continued as I watched in fear. My aunt wasn't backing down. Ice shot from her hands freezing the water and water came randomly out of nowhere killing each man. Spears shot everywhere and daggers were thrown. I get up but fall due to my small legs being weak and hurt covered in bruises. Finally. My aunt stops fighting thinking every man is dead. I thought the same thing.

"Jasper my dear what in heavens happen? How did they get ahold of you?" she squatted to my side looking at me and holding me. I cry into her shoulder feeling so guilty. The man took me when I was playing outside with my friends.... I tell my aunt what happened and she nods kissing my forehead.

"You're safe now Tiga.... You're safe..." she called me Tiga as a nickname. I look up from my aunt's shoulder smiling but it stops when I see the man who captured me. "Auntie no!" before I could tell her he stabs her with his dagger. Not just any dagger. The dagger of the devil. Its the only weapon that can kill a person within seconds. It contains the most venomous poisons to exist. The scorpion, snake, kimono dragon and spider poisons of the deadliest. My aunt tenses up in shock. Her body seems weak suddenly and she drops me looking at me with a pale face. Black starts to fill her veins as her face becomes covered in them.

"T-Tiga...." she falls forward and I stare at her dead body. My fears begin to get the best of me  
.. My heart seems to shatter. I no longer hear the background. I no longer hear the yells of men, women and children in the village... Its just this.

"A-auntie?...” Suddenly something takes over me. I stand up with all the might in me and reach out for the man's neck getting great grip and choking the life out of him. Tears fall from my eyes as my hands hold his neck and my rage continues. I stomp on his body and suddenly. I scream and I set fire to his entire body. I didn't mean to but it happened. Its the first tine I used my fire ability...

My mother and father finally find me and my mother screams as loud as she possibly can. My father rushes to me and picks me up making sure I'm okay. The skies turn complete Grey and the forest seems to grow dreary. My mother stares on her knees. He heart completely tattered in pieces and her body seeming so broken. There before her lie her twin sister. Then without warning. Thunder strikes the ground and my mother screams louder.

"DIAMOND!!" the rain drops down like needles and my mother.... She's... Broken...

My head hurt at the memory of those moments... How its all my fault.... Suddenly I feel a pair of warm arms wrap around me. I'm so shocked that I look up. Instead of seeing a furious Gladius I see a kind hearted boy holding me. His eyes are soft and his hold on me is gentle. I feel myself growing closer to him really needing a person to hold me at the moment.

"I'm sorry Jasper...." Gladius laid back and kissed my forehead cuddling with me. I cry my eyes out in his chest feeling so venerable but not caring. Like a treacherous wave of the ocean my emotions slammed down on me. Even though I hate Gladius I don't think he means harm at the moment. I surprised he didn't just take advantage of me while I was crying.

"T-thank you." I whispered. As My eyes begin to grow heavy I felt his breathing begin to slow down. A rush of sleepiness came over me and I drifted off into a silent sleep.

"Anytime my queen." was the last thing I heard as I fell asleep.

Amethyst pov

"I'm sorry! Please stop it!" the whip came in contact with his skin again slashing it open. Yet another red line caused by the devil marks his perfect back as he arches in a terrifying pain.

"Shut up!" his hand comes in contact with my cheek yet again. The burning pain from earlier still lingering and becoming a worse hell. Sam's eyes burned with the fury of a thousand types of hatred as he stared down at me. I stayed chained down to the floor as Matthew was also chained with no shirt on. No tears fell yet you could see he was close to crying. Blood trickled down his back like the fiery flames of a warm fire. His body tensed and his skin seemed pale besides the blood.

"PLEASE!" Sam ignored my pleas and with a harsh swing of his black painful whip he hit Matthew's back again adding another bloody slash. "AHGH!" Matthew screamed out holding in his pain. His eyes shut with agony and he clenched his teeth as he arched his back again and panted.

"You’ve dishonored me!" with another slash Sam's eyes seemed to glow a light blue. Electrifying. Cursed. Like a icy blue dagger they stared into Matthew's back. Hatred over flowed through him. My body tensed. My wrist hurt from trying to get up. My legs hurt from being on them so long and my eyes were puffy red with tears.

"you've disobeyed me! You failed and betrayed me! You have failed as an heir!" his arm came down with a hard slash. Matthew tensed.

"You have failed as a prince!" yet another slash crosses my eyes.

"SAM STOP! PLEASE!"

"SHUT UP!" he kicks me to the ground and my shoulder hurts from his strong boot.

"You have failed as my leader of the royal guards!" another slash.

"Sammm!"   
Matthew screams again and suddenly the blood flows a little too much. Like a silent small waterfall with raindrops they slowly ooze out of the slashes and down his back. Matthew pants and gasps as if almost out of breath.

"You have even failed me as a brother!" with all the strength in his body and a yell of hatred he swung the whip down as hard as possible. I screamed out and Matthew yelled the loudest he ever had. He tensed up from his back arching and finally fell forward from exhaustion. Sam panted as his eyes seemed to calm. I cried silently as I watch Matthew slowly fade in and out obviously struggling to breathe and probably close to fainting from blood loss. Sam walked up to him yanking him up by the hair. Matthew cringed but did nothing else. 

"The next time you touch her. I will not show mercy. From now on you are banned to speak to her unless I say other wise. You are not to touch, or even think of looking at her. She's mine. Mine and mine alone. So know this. I will not let you go easy with touching what belongs to me."

Sam let his head fall with an brute push. He walks over to me yanking me up by my hair as well. "Do not think you will go without being properly punished Amethyst. Allowing another man's lips to touch yours. You must be insane!" he slams me on the ground placing his foot on my head.

"Guards! See to it Matthew's wounds are tended to." with that our chains are taken off and my body feels sore. Matthew makes eye contact with me mouthing the words 'I'm sorry'. Tears fall from my eyes as I watch the guards help him stand. He struggles limping as one guard holds him up with his arm wrapped around him. The blood continues to slowly ooze as he walks and Sam drags me out of the room. We walk down the halls hat I still haven't grown comfortable with in silence as my face hurts. I can feel my lips swelling along with the cheek that Sam had hit lord knows how many times. When we make it to his room I feel a wave of fear rush over me as he locks the door. His hand yet again comes in contact with my face as he, instead of slaps, punches me to the ground. He throws my body across the room kicking me over and over and screaming and yelling at Me.

"You belong to me! I told you no man was allowed to touch you! Yet you dare disobey me and embarrass me! I own you!" he picks me up by my neck basically choking me. He slammed me on the bed putting his face so close to my neck I could feel his hot breathing on it. My hairs stood with fear as I whimpered unsure if I should move or stay still.

"You know... Your master doesn't like it when you've been a naughty girl... But he loves to punish you." he chuckles in my ear deep and rich. I feel my body shiver at the perverted words and suddenly I start to shake.

"P-please... Not again. I beg of you." his grip on my throat tightens as and he smiles.

"I love it when you beg. It only makes me want you more. Haha." as if I was nothing but a rag and I felt my body ache. I look up and see him walking towards me and I scream moving away from him. He yanks me by my ankle pulling me under him. He trails kisses up my neck and jaw line licking chest. He rips my robe off sucking on my breast rubbing up my thighs and grinding against me. I scream out for him to stop but he only continues going rougher with his grinds. 

"S-Sam. P-please...." suddenly a knock comes from the door and Sam abruptly sits up clearly angry we had been interrupted.

"WHAT!?" a guard comes in looking terrified but holds his stern face. "Your highness, his greatness king Sylvester wishes to speak with you." Sam stands irritated. He runs his long slender fingers through his chocolate milky hair and looks at the guard. The guard stared down at my half naked body and I pulled the covers over my chest. "What are you looking at!?" Sam looked at the solider Pissed that he was looking at my body. The solider shook his head and walked out. Sam turned around sighing and looked at me.

"We'll continue this later. You can look around the castle or whatever. Just don't speak to another man and don't come in contact with Matthew. Or else. I love you my little carnation. See you soon." with that he walked out closing the door. I feel my eyes water and I climb under the covers crying my eyes out. I just want this to be over. I want to be normal again. I want to continue living my life in the woods running around hunting and earning money off of people we killed. Though it wasn't a good thing to do, I was a easy job. Not this. Not being taken advantage of whenever someone wants to. Not being able to love the person I want. Not being able to be around my sister. This is all horrible. I just want this to all be over....

Please... Just let this end already...

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
